


The Love Game

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Brett Talbot, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Bisexual Theo Raeken, Brett is a wolf, Brett loves Liam, Brett plays football, Cuddles, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hugs, Jennifer and Braden are there cause why not, Kinda, Liam is a cutie, Liam is a human, Liam loves football boys, Love Triangle, Lydia is a math genius, M/M, Malia coaches with Coach Finstock, Pining, Scott is a TA, Stiles has graduated but volunteers, Theo Has a Crush on Liam, Theo is a chimera, Theo is from NY, Theo plays football, liam is a softie, slowburn, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Theo Raeken, city boy from New York, moved to Beacon Hills. He finds romance, friends, football, and something more. What else could possibly happen?
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Jenna Dunbar/Dr. Geyer, Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Malia Tate, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 55
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! New story here, please leave any comments and suggestions on what I can do to fix it/stuff you want to see, or stuff you liked!

Theo hated his fucking life.

His mom was making them move all the way from New York to some shit town called Beacon Hills. It was in California, but the population was low. If he were to choose, he’d stay in New York. He’s almost eighteen, godammit, and all of his football buddies were back in New York. Now he had to go make new friends and meet new teammates.

Ugh.

“Sweetie, it’s just for the year. You know your father and I just want the best for you.” His mom said. He rolled his eyes, nodding anyways.

“Yeah, but I’m leaving everyone, mom. Asher, Michael, Daniel. Now you’re making me do it all over again.” He never had a problem making friends, he was always the popular kid. He had all the ladies, and some guys, falling at his feet for attention.

“You’ll make new friends, T. You just have to give it time.” She pulled up to a stop at the airport. “Ah, here we are. Come along now, Theo.”

He grumbled, angrily getting out of the car and almost aggressively snatching his bag from the trunk of the car. The valet pulled the car to a lot Theo couldn’t see, his mother grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the entrance, thousands of people in and out. That’s how New York was. Busy, full of life. Now he was going to a town where it wasn’t busy and it wasn’t full of life. He truly hated his parents sometimes. His mom bustled around with him, weaving through the lines of people. People kept bumping into him, and he oh so badly just wanted to claw their throats out.

“Alright, now we’re in line, dear.” Theo hated going through security. He really did. The line took forever, there were disgusting people, no one understood boundaries. It was a nightmare.

He walked through slowly with her, inching up slowly as minutes passed, the clock ticking in his ears. He’d rather be at home right now, playing some video games with his friends, or maybe he’d rather be on the field again, running drills with Michael and Daniel.

They finally, _finally_ , made it through security. He walked and stood in the detector, the guard waving him through. They did the same with his mother, and she was waved through as well. They both collected their items from the plastic bins, Theo hating the awful acrid smell of the airport. It was honestly the grossest thing he’d ever smelt.

She led them to their gate, their gate was 32C. It was in the middle of the other gates, but right near a section with food and water. He should probably get some water. He turned to his mom to see she was already busy with her phone, probably calling his father.

He walked to the shop, pushing the door open slowly. He looked around, spotting some beef jerky and a huge ass bottle of water in one of their containers. He pulled it out, and grabbed the beef jerky on his way to the cashier, the cashier looking bored and disinterested.

“This all for you?” He asked. Theo nodded, pulling a ten out from his wallet and handing it over.

The cashier gave him change, bagging his items and waving him off. Theo hated people. He truly did. He went back to the seat his mother had occupied for them, sitting down and ripping into his bag of beef jerky. He slouched in the seat, just wanting this trip to be over already.

He knew he was going to hate it in Beacon Hills.

\-----------------------------------------------

They had a layover in Colorado, stopping for everyone to stretch their legs, to be able to use the restroom.

They got back onto the plane and started their second flight to Beacon Hills.

\-----------------------------------------------

Beacon Hills was muggy. That’s all Theo could think at the moment. At first glance, it wasn’t bad, but it just felt _off._ He got into the car his mom had rented until their own car would come. He truly hated moving.

“We’re taking you by the high school to get registered for next week.” His mom said.

He groaned externally, his mother sending him a look. He shut his mouth real quick. He started to feel a little bad. His mother did everything for him, and he was being a little ungrateful. But she could probably see where he was coming from on this.

The school wasn’t too far from the airport, so they had arrived at the school in less than twenty minutes. He saw that there were actually a good amount of students in the courtyard, more inside. His mom had shown him where the entrance was, so he went in by himself. He walked slowly, not wanting to look too desperate to get out of there. He had looked to his right into one of the rooms, but ran smack dab into a smaller body. He reached out, putting his hands around the body, steadying them. Another body ran into them, a much taller one, and a much more muscular one.

“Li!” The taller one said. The kid, Li, looked up at the taller one, laughing. Li looked at Theo, and Theo felt like he had just been punched right in the gut.

“I am so sorry about that! Brett here was chasing me, and I totally didn’t see you.” Li smiled at him, and then he looked at Brett who had an eyebrow raised.

Theo cleared his throat, trying not to stumble over his words. Li’s blue eyes had caught him off guard.

“It’s no problem.” He said. His voice sounded raspier, and Brett, the blonde kid, he just rolled his eyes.

He looked down for a second, seeing that Brett’s hands found Li’s waist, and he was squeezing his hips. So, they were together.

“No, we aren’t together. He just likes to tease.” Brett snorted.

“Liam, don’t lie.” Brett said.

“Not lying, Talbot. Let’s leave this guy alone though. Catch me if you can?” And Li, _Liam,_ started running again.

Brett laughed, running after him, catching him around the waist and spinning him, both of them a ways down the hall. Liam was probably one of the most beautiful people he had seen. His eyes were literally like the ocean, the bright, rich blue, his tan skin, the way his hair was tamed but messy all at the same time. His smile was gorgeous as hell, it could light up the whole goddamn room. He shook himself out of the trance, walking to the admins office, pushing the door open. There was an older lady, Jill, her name tag read, sitting behind one of the desks.

“Hi,” he said with a smile, “I’m here to register for classes.” She smiled at him, going through a few files of paper, handing him a few sheets. It was all simple, most of it just information.

He filled it out within ten minutes, handing it back to Jill, bidding her a good day.

He walked out into the hallway again, making his way to the entrance doors. He heard giggling, so he looked down the corridor, seeing that Liam was laying between Brett’s legs on the stairs, Brett’s arms around him. And they say they aren’t dating. Bull.

He shook his head a little, making his way to the parking lot. He heard a motorbike in the distance, followed by what looked to be a Jeep, and then a Toyota. He saw a man with a crooked jaw get off the motorbike, a man covered in moles out of the jeep, and a redhead and a brunette get out of the Toyota. They were all super attractive. Everyone is attractive here.

Maybe Beacon Hills wasn’t so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, new chapter! What do we think?

The next week had come all too quickly for Theo’s liking. He was staring at Beacon Hills High today, and he really didn’t want to. He hated being the new kid, hated _that_ kind of attention. He put on his shirt, the shirt clinging to all of his muscles, the dark denim jeans, and some vans to top it off. He stopped by the mirror in his room, picking at his hair. He felt a few of the strands fall out of place, but it still looked good none the less.

He walked down the stairs, grabbing his bag from outside of his door.

“Gotta go, mom!” He called. His mother replied back with an _I love you_ so he went and got into the car. His mom had started working from home, so she let him have free reign of the car until after school.

He threw his bag into the passenger seat, sitting down in the drivers side. He put the key into the ignition, twisting it until the car came to life. He put his seatbelt on, then threw the gearshift into reverse, backing out of the drive way. The drive to school was actually very pretty, but Theo tried to fill his mind with bad images, anything to make himself hate this place even more. He just didn’t want to like it here. New York was his home, his life, it was just something he felt comfortable with.

He arrived at the school fifteen minutes early. He might as well go and tour the school a bit before he heads to class. He went to get out of the car but the motorbike pulled up again, the kid with the blue eyes, Liam, riding on the back of it.

They both got off of it, Liam pushing the hair back from getting helmet head, the guy with the crooked jaw doing the same. He looked over to see the man in the Jeep get out, another man coming from around the side, stubble present, jaw cut sharp.

What were these people eating and drinking?

The two girls he had seen last week in the Toyota came out, the brunette wrapping her arms around the redhead from behind. Theo tuned his hearing in, wanting to know who these people were.

“Derek’s gonna help me today with some of the kids.” One of them said. He looked over, the man with the stubble smiling slightly and kissing the one with the moles. So, Derek was tall dark and broody.

“Gross, Stiles.” Crooked jaw said. Stiles was the mole guy. Okay, Liam, Brett, Stiles, Derek.

“Whatever, Scott, you and Isaac make out all the time. Der and I at least have the decency to do it in our own bedroom.” Stiles said. Crooked jaw was Scott.

The two girls were off in their own little world, so he didn’t bother really paying attention to them. He stepped out of his car once the group had dispersed, Liam being the only one left standing. He was on his phone, deep in thought, eyebrows furrowed. Theo stepped onto the side walk, not a minute later, some douche in a Porsche showed up. All dudes who drove a Porsche were douches. All of them.

Brett stepped out of it.

“Yo, Liam. You ditching with us today?” Brett called from the door. Liam looked over at him, shaking his head.

“No, not today. Sorry.” He said, a small smile there. Brett smiled too, coming over to him.

“You don’t gotta apologize, sweetheart. It’s okay.” Brett wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist, hugging him close. Liam was small in comparison to him, so he stood on his tiptoes to hug Brett back.

“I know, but I keep ending up having to flake out. We have a test in econ today, Malia would get on my ass—” Brett put a finger over Liam’s mouth, another smile on his face.

“Li, it’s okay. Go take your test. You’re gonna do great on it.” He said.

Liam nodded, and Brett gave him a kiss on the head, heading back to his car. Theo watched him pull away, then looked at Liam.

“Uh, hey…” He started awkwardly. Liam gave him a gentle smile, turning his body to face Theo’s.

“Hi! You’re Theo, right? The new kid?” He asked. Theo nodded a little, scuffing his shoe on the ground.

“You are like, one of the most popular high school football players ever, you’re a legend around here. Here, let me show you around! I have some time before class!” Liam sounded so excited, looked it too. He couldn’t say no to a face like that. He just couldn’t.

“Yeah, sure. Thank you.” He gave one of his more flirty smiles, and observed that it had worked on Liam, the boy blushing and fidgeting.

Liam led them inside, linking arms with Theo.

“That way you don’t get lost in the crowd.” He said. Theo thought it was an excuse, but he just went with it.

Liam showed him the main floor where most of his classes were, Liam sharing a few with him.

“Oh! We have English together. Ms. Blake is an interesting one.” Liam said. Theo hated English.

“Where’s the gym?” He asked. He figured he should ask now, get familiar with it.

Liam pointed it out, the doors large and open, showing a bunch of kids roughhousing one another. He smiled a little, reminiscing in memories of him and Michael. Michael was his best bud, both of them inseparable since they were two.

“I’ll, uh, leave you to it, then.” Liam said, smiling at him.

Theo went to go ask him another question, but Liam was already gone in the crowd. Liam was short enough to blend in with almost everyone. He frowned a little, but made his way to his first class, math. The redhead was in there, sitting behind the teachers desk. She couldn’t be more than twenty years old. She looked up when he entered, flashing him a quick smile.

“Hi, you must be Theo!” She said and he nodded, giving her a small smile back.

“I’m Ms. Martin, the teacher.” She stuck her hand out for him to shake, so he extended his own, shaking it with hers.

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Martin.” He said. She smiled warmly, gesturing to his seat.

He sat down, he was in the third row, two to the left from the center of the room.

Hopefully math wasn’t so bad.

\------------------------------------------

He felt like his brain was rotting. Math was so bad, he didn’t understand any of it. Ms. Martin had gone on and on about functions and vertex’s and axis of symmetries. He felt like he lost a few brain cells. She was an amazing teacher don’t get him wrong, but nothing she said made any sense to him.

He made it to his next class, the one with Liam, English. He found Liam bent over a desk, talking excitedly with one of the boys in the class. He admired Liam for a quick second before a paler boy, brown hair, brown eyes, eyebrow checked him, putting himself between Liam and Theo.

“Why you checking my boy out like that?” The guy asked, and Theo put his hands up, shaking his head a bit.

“I didn’t mean any harm, man.” He said. He truly didn’t. Liam just had a nice ass.

“Good. Keep your eyes to yourself next time.” He said.

Liam looked over, pulling the pale boy to him.

“Corey, tell your boyfriend to stop telling me about him sucking your dick. I’m truly tired of hearing it.” Liam said. Corey. Corey was an asshole.

Theo sat down, and so did the rest of the class, all of them looking up when Ms. Blake opened the door to the room, her dress flowing behind her as she strode with purpose.

“Hello, class. It seems that we have a new student, so I want you all to welcome him as if he has been here since the beginning of the year. Now. What chapter did we leave off on?” She said, pulling out her book. Theo pulled his own out. He had been given a list by Jill before he left on Monday that last week, was given supplies and other materials he needed.

He looked over to see that Liam didn’t have a book, and he looked embarrassed. He scooted his desk over so they were right next to one another. He pushed the book so it was in the middle of them, and Liam gave him a small and gentle smile. They followed along together as a few of the students read the chapter, Liam’s finger following the words. Theo lost track of what the teacher was saying, the scent of Liam just… filling him.

He smelt like cinnamon, vanilla, and spice. Theo thought it was an amazing contrast to his own. They would be perfect. He looked over at Liam, Liam having looked a little panicked. He looked to see the teacher staring at Liam. Theo raised his hand.

“Could you repeat the question, please?” He asked. Ms. Blake nodded.

“I asked what the meaning of the last line in the chapter is. What is the author trying to convey?” Theo rolled his eyes.

“He’s talking about love, Ma’am. He’s taking about the longing he’s felt for years, the way he wants to love someone, but he knows that he can’t get that love back into his life, or even receive it because he’s such a messed up person.” He said. Liam looked at him, and Ms. Blake pursed her lips.

“Thank you for the input Mr. Raeken.” She said, turning back around and writing a summary of his explanation on the board.

Liam leaned in close to his ear while she was turned around, Theo having to grip his own thigh to keep control.

“Thank you.” Liam whispered.

Theo just nodded, looking helplessly at Liam. This boy was making him crazy and he’s had all of two interactions with him. His scent was making him go wild, the wolf and the coyote fighting for dominance. He felt his eyes start to go in and out of their golden yellow, Liam just giving him a soft smile.

Liam turned back in his seat, following along with the next section of reading.

\-------------------------------------------

He left the class sporting a very awkward semi, and was starting to feel very sexually frustrated. He had never looked at guys like that, had never been affected by guys like that. He didn’t really know what to think of it, it was all so brand new to him.

He walked to his third period of the day, government, and sat down in the seat. He looked over to see that there was the same kid from English class with Liam and Corey, his name started with an M.

“Ah, Mason! You’re back!” The teacher exclaimed.

Mason.

Mason nodded, giving the teacher a kind smile, and looked over at the door. Liam walked in and sat down in the seat next to Mason, slouching in the seat.

The teacher went to turn back to Mason but stopped short.

“Oh. It’s you.” The teacher ended up walking away, Liam mocking him in a fake voice.

He smiled a bit, looking at his hands.

It was an alright day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, shorter chapter, sorry! It's my birthday so we're celebrating tonight!! Thanks for reading!

Theo hadn’t realized that Beacon Hills was a close family. Almost everyone in the school knew each other, their families knew each other, the teachers knew the families. Except for his. He tried not to be too discouraged, but it was a little sad knowing that he really was the new kid.

His next period, before lunch, was gym. He had heard he was already guaranteed a spot on the football team, with some of the team mates, Jordan and Spencer. Liam was also apparently in this class. And a lot of the students really liked him.

“Did you see Dunbar’s ass?” One of the guys asked. Theo frowned a little. How could they talk like that about him? It was just wrong.

“Oh, yeah. He’s got a fat ass, just wanna squeeze all up on it.” Another said. Theo cringed and gagged. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Sure, he had looked earlier today, but he wouldn’t ever say anything like that. Plus, Corey would probably rip his balls off and feed them to him if that ever happened. He looked around the gym, spotting Brett leaning against the door frame, smiling down at Liam. He tuned in for a quick second to listen to what they were saying.

“Are you sure it’s me?” Liam asked.

“Yes. I wouldn’t have asked otherwise.” Brett said.

“You, hot piece of work, Brett Talbot, want to take me, human, Liam Dunbar, out on a date?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“Not tonight.”

“Fine. Tomorrow, then.”

“Fine.”

Theo stopped listening. He knew that he would never have a chance like that with Liam, but he wanted to really get to know him. And it didn’t help that Brett was most likely a possessive bastard towards Liam.

Fuck.

\---------------------------------------

He was paired up with Liam, Liam smiling big at him. They were doing volleyball today, apparently. He didn’t really care for it, but it was worth it to see Liam smile like that.

“So, it’s just warm up. We have to do some leg and arm workouts before we begin. I uh, you know, need help with my form. Brett said that my form for squats was off.” Theo internally groaned.

He was going to have to be all up close and personal with Liam.

He nodded, walking behind Liam, hovering his hands over his waist. Liam bent his knees, squatting, and Theo wrapped his hands around his waist, helping him to move to the correct position. It felt nice, being this close to him. But it was weird. He had never felt this way towards a boy before. He looked up when he heard one of the weights drop, seeing that Brett was staring at them, eyes set on the hands on Liam’s waist. Theo decided, fuck it, Brett had only asked Liam on a date, it wasn’t like he was dating Liam. He smirked a little, hands gripping Liam’s waist more securely, body pressing against Liam’s.

“You just gotta bend your knees more. Stick your ass out a little more. Like you’re going to sit in a chair.” He said, mouth pressed against the shell of Liam’s ear.

Liam shivered a little, nodding.

Theo looked back over, Brett’s hands clenched into fists.

He smirked.

Brett growled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, new chapter! what do we think? Comments and suggestions are always welcome!

Brett apparently didn’t take to well to people going near what he considered “his”. Theo had tried to go near Liam for the rest of gym, but Brett had him and Theo switched as Liam’s partners, Brett being the one to do the touching.

Liam had been upset, but shrugged it off, waving to Theo and moving to the other side of the room with Brett.

Brett had looked smug as shit, body crowding Liam’s in the way Theo’s did, hands on Liam’s waist. Theo had clenched his jaw.

He was possessive, so what? He wanted to be the one Liam wanted, even though he had no idea why. Liam was still a stranger to him.

A very handsome stranger.

Anyways.

Liam had actually been really good at the game, serving for the most part, the ball hitting where Theo’s team had the least players. Liam had smiled and winked at him, laughing a little when Theo just stared at him.

“Keep trying, new guy. You’ll get the hang of it.” Theo just rolled his eyes, a small smile etching it’s way on his face, flipping Liam off.

Liam giggled, turning back around. Brett flashed his eyes at Theo subtly, and Theo’s flashed back, both of their eyes red. Brett gave Theo a distasteful look, pulling his gaze away when Liam cursed, eyebrows furrowing. He was holding his arm, a huge gash going down his forearm. Theo was under the net in an instant, right by Liam’s side like Brett.

“How did you do that?” Theo asked, taking the arm gently.

“I don’t even know.” Liam said softly, examining his arm along with Theo.

“Let me take you to the nurses office.” Brett said, gently prying Liam’s arm out of Theo’s hand. Theo flashed his eyes, and Brett flashed his, Liam groaning.

“I don’t think I’m supposed to be feeling dizzy…” He said. Theo decided that they needed to put their shit aside and get Liam to the office.

The both decided to take him, the teacher not protesting.

They had gotten him there in time for the nurse to take him back and close the door. Brett turned to him, eyes fiery, and Theo’s reflected the same one back. Brett pushed him, so Theo pushed back. He really shouldn’t be fighting on his first day, but fuck it. He only liked it here cause of Liam. He hated everything else.

“You need to stay the fuck away from him, fucking prick!” Brett raised his voice, so Theo raised his back.

“He’s not your property, he can do and talk to whoever he wants!” Brett shoved him again, so Theo shoved back with equal force.

It turned into a fist fight after a few more shoves, Brett and Theo both getting the upper hand. They heard a teacher yelling at them to break it up, that they needed to stop, but they couldn’t. They just couldn’t.

“Fuck” Punch “You” Another punch “Dick”. Theo punched between each word, hand being grabbed on the last. He looked up, seeing it was Mason, eyes wide.

“Theo, stop.” He said. Theo went to pull his hand out of his grasp, but Mason held strong. “Think of Liam. He wouldn’t want to see you beating Brett up.” He said.

Theo thought about it, he really did. Liam would probably hate him. He couldn’t have that.

He pulled away, getting off of Brett’s body, pulling himself away. He really did need to stop. He had gotten in trouble for fighting at his last school as well. He couldn’t help it, people were assholes. Mason helped Brett up, Brett glaring at Theo. Theo looked over at the door, seeing Liam come out of it with a bandage on his arm.

Since Brett was occupied, he made his way over to Liam, giving a gentle smile. He took the arm gently, draining any remaining pain. Brett made a sound of protest, but he ignored it, choosing instead to focus on Liam.

Liam thanked him, giving him a small pat on the cheek. Brett was now standing, Liam making his way over, hands checking his body for any other injuries. Theo rolled his eyes a bit, eyes landing on Corey who had an eyebrow raised. He raised one back, doing the ‘can I help you’ gesture. Corey looked at Liam, then back at him, and he rolled his eyes again.

If he kept doing that, they were definitely going to get stuck.

He looked back at Liam who now was covered in Brett, Brett just holding Liam. Liam looked content like that, head resting on his chest, eyes closed, body engulfed in a large figure. Theo was a bit taller than Liam, but not too much taller. But he had the muscles to make up for it. He was glad he had football. He may be half werewolf half coyote, but that didn’t automatically mean he was in shape.

He heard Brett ask Liam to come to football tryout today after school, and Theo perked up a bit. He was already meeting everyone, already guaranteed a spot, but if he got to show off for Liam, he would always be up for that.

He smirked a little, heading to lunch.

He needed to come up with a plan.

\---------------------------------------

Tryouts came quickly, Theo having been introduced to Jordan and Spencer. They were both really cool guys, people he easily got along with.

He had on no shirt, compression pants and basketball shorts, his cleats, and then his gloves. When he overlapped his hands, where his thumbs met made a star. He thought it was the coolest thing. He looked over at the stands, Liam and Mason sitting down, Liam in a red and white wind breaker, his body swimming in it. He must’ve had it in his locker all day. Liam looked and made eye contact with him, waving, smile on his face.

Theo smiled back, waving and turning when the whistle blew. He turned to the coach, the coach explaining what each drill was for and what position it was for, Theo already knowing which one he was going to take. Wide receiver.

He ran the drills the coach asked him to, hearing a few of the girls in the stands sigh happily, but he was focused on one. He ran his last drill, looking over and seeing Liam shifting in his seat, hand going over the top of his pants. He smirked a little, turning back to the coach, all the players looking impressed.

He just hoped he could keep Liam impressed.

Brett was next, he was going for the quarter back position. The boys watched him run his drills, Theo hearing Liam do the happy sigh thing again. Theo looked over, and saw Liam’s eyes going between him and Brett, biting his lip.

Theo smiled a little, turning back around, flexing the muscles in his back. He heard Liam gasp a little, so he did it again, just with his arms, and he heard Liam mutter an _oh my god._

He looked over, Brett glaring daggers at him.

His point still stood though.

Liam was unclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry, shorter chapter, but how do we like this one? Comments and suggestions are always welcome, thank you for the support :).

Theo was sure the little shit was doing it on purpose now. A week had passed since the football practice, since Brett asked Liam out. Apparently they never made it to date night, but Liam absolutely _loved_ messing with both of them.

He was currently in the library, textbook and highlighters strewn across the table, a pencil clenched in his hands. Brett was in a similar position diagonal from him, except his pencil had already broken in half.

The reason being, Liam was bent over a desk talking to someone, his ass looking particularly good in his jeans today. Both of the Alpha’s listened in on his conversation with the guy, Liam flirting with him, giving his soft and breathy laughs, hand touching the guys arm. Theo had had enough of it, scooting his chair out from under him, walking to the table. He put his hands on Liam’s waist, squeezing his hips.

“I think it’s time for you to be done talking.” He said.

Liam turned his head, looking up at him then looking over at Brett. He smiled at both of them, shaking his head.

“I don’t think it is.” He said. He turned back to the guy but Theo wasn’t having it.

He turned Liam by his hips, standing face to face with him, eyes flashing briefly. He knew that Liam knew what he was, that he knew about the supernatural.

“I think it is.” He said. His voice had gone almost an octave lower, Liam swallowing, eyes dilating a little.

“Okay.”

Theo led him to the table, Brett already standing there, arms crossed over his chest, eyes trained on Liam, eyebrow raised.

“So you think this is a fucking game.” He said, pushing off of the table, removing Theo’s hands and replacing them with his own.

“No.”

“Clearly you do.” Brett said.

Liam looked over at Theo, mischief in his eyes.

“I’m not anyone’s property, my love.”

He walked away, both Alpha’s looking after him. Theo turned to Brett, looking him up and down. Brett may be taller but Theo had better personality, and a lot more of what Liam was looking for.

He sat back down, grabbing his pencil again, going back to his notes. He heard his phone ping about three minutes into his notes, so he grabbed it to check it. He saw it was from Liam.

**> Liam: You looked really good in your shirt today. **

**< Theo: Yeah?**

**> Liam: Mhm. Wish you could pick me up with those arms**

**< Theo: Could be arranged if you wanted. **

**> Liam: Yeah? Ur big, strong hands… all up on me. **

**< Theo: Got me thinking, baby blues… **

**> Liam: Good ;). **

Theo set the phone down, one hand falling to his lap. He wanted to get his hands on Liam, wrap his hands around those thighs, hear him gasp, hear the sounds he would make.

He pressed his palm against his jeans, willing the boner to try and go away. Brett could clearly tell, his eyes snapping over to Theo’s, nostrils flaring. He made a disgusted face, but Theo didn’t care, he really didn’t. All he could think about was getting a piece of Liam’s fine ass, and thinking about being inside of him.

His wolf wanted to fuck. He coyote wanted to claim. Both of his instincts were primal instincts, his mating instincts kicking in. He never thought, out of all the people he had met, hooked up with, or talked to, he would want to have that with Liam. About three days after the practice, he had come to terms with being bisexual, come to terms with the fact that he liked guys, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it.

He liked Liam.

He grabbed his phone again, opening the camera, spreading his legs a little to show the bulge. He took a picture, sending it off to Liam with the caption ‘ _thinking of you_ ’. It said after about five minutes later that Liam had saved the picture and had sent back the drooling emoji, sending one of his own, which was a picture of his ass. He had such a nice ass, he just wanted to grab all up on it.

He saved the one Liam sent him, sending a winking face back, then put his phone away.

Today was just too good to be true.

\-----------------------------------------------

It was, Liam was flirting with Brett again. Theo wasn’t upset, but oh, was he jealous as fuck. Liam was running his hand down Brett’s arm, laughing softly at something he said. He wanted to march right over there, bend Liam over, claim him in front of everyone. Show him who he belonged to.

But Liam was right, he really wasn’t anyone’s property.

Liam looked over his way, smiling a little when he made eye contact with Theo, biting his lip. He winked at him, turning back to Brett who had his hands under Liam’s thighs, picking him up from the ground. Liam laughed softly, one hand resting in Brett’s hair, other on his shoulder. Brett looked so in love, it was so gross.

He probably looked the same though.

He looked over when he heard a throat clear, Corey raising an eyebrow at him. That kid and his damn eyebrow. Theo rolled his eyes, flipping Corey off.

Him and Corey had developed a love hate relationship in the week he had been there. Corey and him had gotten partnered up in a class they shared together, so they had to get to know one another. Corey was actually cool as fuck, he just was very protective over Liam.

Theo understood.

He would be too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, some spicy stuff for this chapter. Thank you @camefromhell9 for the senema idea ;). Hope you all like it! Comments and suggestions are always welcome!

He had gone home after school, the coach cancelling practice because someone had gotten sick on the team. He had nothing really to do, but that was until Liam texted him.

**> Liam: Come out to Senema with me?**

**< Theo: Where?**

**> Liam: A cool kids club. Cmon, you’ll love it. **

**< Theo: Will you be there?**

**> Liam: Duh, man. It’s a party for me. **

**< Theo: Oh??**

**> Liam: I turned 17 today LOL **

**< Theo: Wow, that’s amazing. Send me an address. **

He got off of his bed, heading for his closet, opening the white double doors. He had the walk in closet, his parents getting the biggest house on the market in Beacon Hills. He walked in, running his hands along the shirts and various dress pants he owned, a tight shirt catching his eye. It was plain black, but it showed off every divot and ridge of his body, and the sleeves looked like they would burst from his arm, his muscles big in the shirt. That would definitely keep Liam interested.

He grabbed it, grabbing a pair of black slacks, the pants cuffing at the ends a bit so it was a more sophisticated look. He grabbed a pair of his all black shoes, and set to getting dressed. It had been a few hours since he had gotten back from school, and it was late enough for people to start heading out. It was Friday after all.

He pulled his jeans and shirt off, the Calvin Klein boxers clinging to his thighs. He decided he was going to change into something better, if he even got to that point tonight. He grabbed another pair, this time more fitting, and pulled them on, pulling his jeans on next. The pants and boxers showed off a slight bulge, so he sat on the end of his bed, angling to the camera just right at his pants, and took a picture. He sent it off to Liam with a “;)” and put his phone down.

He pulled on his shirt, going over to one of his cabinets and pulling out his deodorant, putting some on. He heard his phone ding, so he walked back over to the bed, grabbing it and seeing that Liam had sent heart eye emojis, sending a picture of him in his underwear back, but what caught Theo’s eye is that Liam didn’t have a bulge in his underwear. At all. Not even a hint of one. Did Liam not have…?

He shook himself out of his thoughts, sending heart eyes back, sending Liam another picture of him without his shirt on, showing off his stomach, the abs he had worked hard on having.

He put his phone in his pocket, pulling his shirt on, the shirt sticking to his abs, the jeans showing off the front, everything he wanted Liam to see. He smiled a bit, going to his bathroom, grabbing his hair gel and putting some in, sticking his hair into soft spikes, but also keeping the floppy look to it. Liam really liked his hair, okay?

He went back to the bedroom, pulling on his black shoes, tying them up. He straightened out his outfit, throwing on some cologne just to give some extra pizzaz.

He grabbed his keys, heading to the truck and opening the door, hopping in and buckling himself up, twisting the key in the ignition. He pulled out of the driveway, the sky getting darker as each minute passed, the sun setting, the moon rising. Theo felt his wolf and coyote pull towards it, but he tamped it down, not wanting them to have the control tonight, not wanting them to take over the show. Senema was apparently outside of Beacon Hills, so it took Theo a bit longer to reach the building than it usually would with anything else in the town.

He finally pulled up around eight forty-five, the sun completely gone, the moon fully out. He looked around, spotting Brett’s douchey car, Liam looking around. He hopped out of his truck, slamming the door loud enough for Liam to hear.

He smirked at his reaction, Liam’s eyes widening, giving Theo multiple up down looks, eyes settling on his arms and hands. Theo had big hands, perfect for holding someone, someone named Liam. He walked over slowly, running his hands up and down Liam’s arms, Liam’s knees starting to shake. Liam grabbed onto Theo’s forearms for support, Theo smirking a little.

“Let’s go inside, yeah?” He asked. Liam nodded a little, not letting go of Theo.

Theo didn’t mind, he liked having Liam’s hands on him. Would like to have his own hands on Liam.

They walked in together, his hands finding purchase on Liam’s hips, Liam guiding them through the club, Theo’s eyes flicked up when he smelt _wolf._ He made eye contact with Brett, his eyes crimson red. Theo’s eyes flashed back their own crimson red, hands tightening on Liam’s hips. They weren’t going to come off no matter what. He didn’t care if Brett tried to take them off.

They weren’t coming off.

\--------------------------------------

The night was a little tense between the two alpha’s, Brett always finding some way to get Liam alone and get his hands on him. Theo decided that, with the exclusion of the bathroom, he was going to stay near Liam.

Liam seemed to be thriving on the attention, hanging off of Theo and Brett’s arms, mind drunk on them. He wondered if Liam would present as Beta or Omega. Beta because of his attitude, Omega because of his mannerisms, the way he acted around the two Alpha males.

He wanted to be Liam’s Alpha. He turned eighteen soon, and he really wanted to be mated and have a beta on his birthday. It had been his wish since he was fifteen. Liam would be perfect for him. The perfect man, the perfect body, the perfect everything. He could keep up with Liam, his attitude, his jokes, his cute laugh, his smile. He wanted to be apart of that always with him, wanted to cherish Liam and never let him go. Ever.

Liam came up to him after going off to the bathroom with Mason, smiling and leaning down close to his ear.

“Come dance with me?” He asked, breath fanning against Theo’s cheek.

Theo was too powerless to say no. To tell Liam he wanted to sit and enjoy a drink first. He nodded, Liam’s hand grabbing his, pulling them to the dance floor. Theo didn’t mind dancing, but he hadn’t danced with someone like this, hadn’t been close with a body like this before.

His hands slid down Liam’s body, landing on his waist, pulling him in close. Liam wrapped his arms around Theo’s neck, Theo’s thigh slipping between his legs. Theo pushed up a little to discover that Liam didn’t have a bulge, he didn’t have any male anatomy down there. Liam gasped softly, body rocking against Theo’s thigh, Theo moving with him. Liam brought his body almost impossibly closer, panting in Theo’s neck, hips becoming shaky. Theo held onto them steadily, helping Liam move his body with the right movements, helping him keep going.

“It’s my turn, Raeken.” He heard Brett say, and Theo pulled one hand off of Liam’s hip, flipping him off. Brett growled a little, moving Theo off of Liam, replacing him.

Liam was turned, so Theo took it as his opportunity to come up behind him, hands snaking around his waist, one hand going to cup the front of his jeans. Liam pushed back into Theo’s body, Theo finding his lips attached to Liam’s neck, sucking on a sensitive spot. Brett did the same to the other side, his hands finding Liam’s ass. Liam gasped, his hips stuttering against their hands, Theo gaining the dominance, bringing a hand up to Liam’s throat, tipping his head back gently, squeezing his throat gently. Liam gasped, mouth falling open, head tilting to the side, Theo attacking the spot under his jaw with kisses. He moved with Liam, Liam’s ass against his crotch, both of them moving quicker with the music.

It’s like time had slowed down, the energy changing on the dance floor. They both had felt it, both of them looking at one another. Theo’s eyes were red, his wolf taking over, Liam’s eyes lighting up in the presence of them. Liam reached up with his hand, his fingers tracing the side of Theo’s face. Theo leaned into it, turning his head and kissing Liam’s palm, Liam turning in his arm, reaching up with both hands.

They leaned in closer to one another, their lips barely brushing when the lights went out, everyone going into a panic. Theo flashed his eyes, finding Brett and a few others doing the same. He felt Liam grab onto him, so he pulled Liam close to him, away from the crowd. He walked them out slowly, everyone panicking and screaming, Liam starting to shake a little.

He walked them to the truck, looking back at the building, seeing something… _crawling_ on the ceiling. He looked towards the door, seeing multiple men and women lying there, paralyzed. They were only able to move their heads.

Mason, Brett and Corey all walked out, Brett’s eyes searching, landing on Liam. He walked over to them quickly, Theo putting space between Liam and Brett.

His wolf had chosen who he wanted. It wanted Liam, and he wasn’t about to let another Alpha into his space.

Brett didn’t like that.

\---------------------------------------------

What had started out as a small rivalry had turned out to be a big one. Brett and Theo had been more competitive with Liam, both of them finding ways to scent Liam, to get him close, to have him all over them.

Theo currently had a lap full of Liam, Liam flipping through his textbook.

“Did you know,” Liam started, Theo looking at him, “that a female can give birth to up to thirty five babies in her lifetime?”.

Theo raised an eyebrow, a small smile forming on his face.

Liam loved to tell him cute little things like this, loved to tell Theo random facts about anything and everything.

“I did not know that.” Theo said, setting his own book down, the one he had for English, on the table, hands finding Liam’s waist.

He pulled Liam back against his chest, Liam getting comfy on his lap, head resting on his shoulder, flipping through the pages again. He watched Liam, one hand coming up to play with his hair. Liam had started to wear it more naturally, the curls coming out. He loved seeing Liam with curly hair, it was probably the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

Eventually, during Theo’s ministrations, Liam fell asleep, his hands falling slack, the book tumbling into his lap. His mouth was parted a bit, his eyes fluttering a bit.

He smiled softly, pulling his hand away, grabbing his phone and taking a quick picture. He set his phone down, hearing the familiar footsteps of Brett approaching. He looked over, arm going around Liam protectively. Brett sat down across from them, eyes focused on Theo’s arm.

“He _will_ choose me, you know that right?” Brett said, and Theo raised an eyebrow, looking down at the boy sleeping in his arms, then looking at Brett again.

“Oh really?” He said. Brett narrowed his eyes, looking at him with disdain.

“He’ll love me. I just need to show him how much I care.” Brett said, and Theo just snorted softly, hand going back to Liam’s hair.

“Good luck, Talbot.”

Oh, the game was on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so sorry for the short chapter, today has been rough haha. Failed my bio exam, but went out for dinner to make up for it! How are you all? Remember, I love you guys! Comments are always welcome :).

Theo laid in bed that night, phone unlocked, Instagram pulled up. He scrolled through the feed, liking his friends pictures, commenting on a few of his new friends posts. He came across Corey’s account, clicking on the profile, and a flood of pictures popped up on the screen. The first one that was his most recent was a picture of him and Mason, Mason cuddled up to him on a bed. The caption read ‘ _cuddles & my love <3’ _. He scrolled through the account slowly, looking through some of his other recent photos.

One of them was with Liam, Liam passed out on Corey’s leg on a couch. Theo smiled a little, wanting to like the photo, but finding it weird. He should just go to Liam’s account, follow him there.

He clicked on the little tag button, clicking on Liam’s profile, hitting the follow button. He scrolled through, seeing that Liam was definitely a mommas girl. A lot of pictures were of him and his mom together, his mom looking relatively young for her age. Maybe she had Liam really young? He shrugged a bit to himself, scrolling through the rest of his page, clicking on one with Brett and Liam together, Brett’s lips pressed against Liam’s temple, Liam with a smile on his face, winking at the camera.

Him and Brett had known each other forever, it seemed. He wondered how he was even competing right now. He scrolled back to the top, clicking on the most recent one. It was a picture of Liam and Brett standing outside of the jungle, both of them making funny faces. He smiled a little, looking at Liam’s face. He felt his phone vibrate, so he looked up near the camera, seeing that Liam had texted him on Instagram. He exited out of the profile, opening his DM’s, clicking Liam’s profile.

**> dunbaby09: Hi!**

**< thxorxeken: hi, Li. **

**> dunbaby09: How are you, handsome?**

**< thxorxeken: wishing I could see you :(**

**> dunbaby09: want some pics?**

**< thxorxeken: always ;)**

**> dunbaby09: [two attachments] **

**> dunbaby09: there you are, handsome ;)**

**< thxorxeken: you’re so goddamn beautiful. **

Theo opened the two pictures, Liam having used a body length mirror to take the pictures. Liam was smiling, sitting on the floor in the first one, the next one he was sitting on his bed, mirror showing off his full body. Theo smiled softly at them. Liam was probably the cutest person he had ever met, softest too.

**> dunbaby09: you’re really cute…..**

**< thxorxeken: and you’re fucking beautiful**

**> dunbaby09: do you think we could maybe date? **

**> dunbaby09: do I have a chance?**

**< thxorxeken: you’ve always had a chance. **

**< thxorxeken: just waiting for my chance. **

**> dunbaby09: I wasn’t sure about my feelings for you. **

**> dunbaby09: but I know now. YOURE the one I want. **

**> dunbaby09: Not Brett. **

**< thxorxeken: why not Brett?**

**> dunbaby09: he’s amazing, but he doesn’t have what I want**

**< thxorxeken: and I do?**

**> dunbaby09: you do. **

**< thxorxeken: I’m going to woo the fuck outta you. **

**> dunbaby09: can’t wait, handsome. **

Theo smiled softly at his phone, happy that he and Liam had finally admitted their feelings. He really was truly his happiest when he was with or around Liam. He shut his phone off, laying it down gently on his chest.

He was finally going to have a boyfriend, someone he could take care of, someone he could rely on. He wanted to make this the best time of Liam’s life, wanting to see him accomplish his goals, wanted to see him grow to be a more amazing person than he already was.

He smiled wider, his cheeks hurting a little, he turned his face into his pillow, stifling his laugh, and he laid back on his back, then sat up. He now had so much energy, feeling like he could accomplish anything and everything.

He got out of bed, walking to his bedroom door, opening it then closing it again, jogging down the stairs, going straight to their art room. Liam had mentioned to him a few times that he really loved art, and that he would love it if someone could paint him a self-portrait. Now, Theo was not the best at certain parts of art, but he didn’t spend two of his summers perfecting self portraits for it to go to waste.

He pulled out the canvas, the pencils and erasers, the paint, the brushes. He had the perfect picture set in his mind, one of the ones that Liam had sent him. He opened the chat again, the photo still there. He pulled the photo up, setting it next to the canvas, and started sketching. Once he had his basic outline, he took out the paint, pouring dabs of it onto his little paint holder, starting to sketch.

He was going to make this the best picture ever.

\---------------------------------------------

He was right, Liam absolutely loved it.

“This is probably one of the sweetest things someone has ever done for me.” Liam said, looking up at Theo with a soft smile.

Theo went to say it was no problem, but Liam leaned in, dropping a soft kiss to his lips. Theo gasped softly, but kissed back, hands finding Liam’s face.

It was their first kiss and from what Liam had told him, it was one of Liam’s first kisses. Theo felt Liam pull away softly, both of them a little dazed, both of them with smile on their faces.

“Thank you, Theo.”

Theo went to respond again, but Brett growled in the distance, Theo’s head snapping up. Brett looked murderous, like he could tear someone to shreds right now.

Theo kinda liked that he put that look on Brett’s face. He pulled Liam in closer again, by the hips this time, and put his lips against his again, Liam gasping softly, kissing him back.

They pulled away from one another slowly, Theo’s eyes flashing for the briefest second.

Liam just smiled softly at him.

“You’re so handsome.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, new chapter, what do we think? Comments and suggestions are always welcome. I've also recently been on a thiam kick so any prompt/fics you like would be mega helpful <3.

Practice had been called for being back on later that morning, Coach telling them that everyone who had been infected was now cleared, showing no symptoms for almost a week, and that they could finally get all the players together. Theo was excited, he was ready to get out on the field. He closed out his messages, putting his phone in his back pocket. He heard Liam laugh a ways down the hall, so he looked over, seeing that Liam was talking with some random dude, the dude was close to what he and Brett would look like, and was the same height as Brett.

His wolf decided that he didn’t like that, didn’t like seeing someone else making Liam laugh like that. His coyote also didn’t like it, telling him to go over, claim, mark, mount. Something.

He walked over when they got closer to his locker, his eyes almost burning through red, the boy in question flashing his icy blue eyes. Theo grabbed Liam by his wrist, pulling him closer. Liam looked up at him but didn’t question it, smiling at Theo and planting a kiss on his cheek. Theo looked at the boy, flashing his eyes the message ‘ _go the fuck away’._

The boy did, Liam pouting a little but shrugging, looking up at Theo. Theo looked back at Liam, raising an eyebrow.

“Who the fuck was he?” He asked, and Liam laughed, just smiling and shaking his head.

“You’re so hot when you’re jealous.” Liam said, standing on his tip toes, giving Theo a chaste kiss.

Theo just rolled his eyes, smiling, hand going into Liam’s back pocket of his jeans. He walked with Liam to English, both of them getting looks in the hallway. Theo decided, he wanted to cop a feel, so he squeezed Liam’s ass gently through his pocket, Liam gasping softly, catching the attention of many of the supernatural teens.

Liam looked over at him, looking him up and down. Theo stopped outside of their classroom, Liam moving them so that Theo was up against the wall, both hands in his back pockets, Liam’s hands on his chest. Liam ran his hands up and down Theo’s chest, the friction becoming hot. He didn’t think it would.

“Let’s skip… I wanna get my hands on you…” Liam said. Theo groaned softly, and he reluctantly shook his head no.

“I can’t. I have practice during gym…” He said, and Liam pouted, leaning up, kissing him softly.

Theo kissed him back, their lips moving slowly, Liam’s hands moving slowly up and down his body. Theo groaned when someone cleared their throat, Liam whining softly. Theo pulled away, sad he had to leave those lips, and looked over, seeing Brett staring at them, and their teacher looking angry. Liam looked embarrassed, hiding his face in crook of Theo’s neck.

“Not that I’m not happy you guys figured it out, but there are some other students who would like to go to class.” Ms. Blake said, and Theo nodded a little, wrapping an arm around Liam’s shoulders, walking into class with him.

They both sat down, neither one of them wanting to leave one another’s side. Theo found comfort in the fact that he now had someone to call his, someone he could take care of, someone he could provide for. Liam clearly felt the same way, his face content, his body relaxed, a dazed smile on his face.

Theo dragged Liam closer to him by his chair, Liam laughing softly, arms going around his neck, kissing him softly.

Theo kissed him back, light kissing turning into a whole make-out session. He pulled Liam onto his lap, hearing other students groan. He didn’t care, he just wanted Liam.

Liam felt the same, body going pliant with Theo’s, hands going into his hair.

They only pulled away when Ms. Blake cleared her throat for the third fucking time, both of them rolling their eyes, going back to their seats.

Theo smiled a little to himself.

\-------------------------------------------------

Liam was an absolute _menace_ during practice. Theo swore he had never been more distracted, more aroused than he was now. Liam was moving his body in ways that shouldn’t even be possible, guys grabbing at his hips. He hated that part especially, but Theo realized Liam was doing it on purpose. Wanting to get him riled up, wanting to get Theo to touch him. Theo was more than happy to oblige.

Coach called a fifteen minute break, so Theo took that opportunity to go up and get Liam for himself. He pulled himself over the fence to the bleachers, walking up the steps. One of Brett’s friends, Adam, had his hands on Liam’s hips, Liam looking semi-uncomfortable at this point.

Theo walked right up, grabbing the kids wrists, bending one of them back and breaking them. Liam coughed to cover up a laugh when the kid grunted, trying not to show the pain. Theo grabbed Liam by his hips, turning so his body was facing Theo’s.

“You really think it’s cool fucking with me, huh?” He asked, and Liam nodded, smiling up at him.

“I do. I really do.” Theo just laughed, rolling his eyes, and bringing Liam closer to him.

They sat like that, Liam in Theo’s arms, Theo holding him close, for the remainder of the fifteen minutes.

“Raeken! Get your ass down here!” Coach yelled at him.

Liam looked up at him, biting his lip gently, toying with the strings of Theo’s shorts. Theo pushed his hands away, but gave him a rough kiss. He got up, heading back down to the field, all of the boys ‘oooo’ing at him. He flipped some of them off, smiling. He looked back over at Liam, now sitting on the bleachers, talking with Mason.

He got back into the game, running his drills almost perfectly, faking out some of the other players to catch the ball. He heard Liam making noises that sounded very close to a sound he’d make in bed. Theo’s brain short circuited for a moment, and the ball was taken out of his possession. He sputtered a little, but let the play end itself, the coach raising an eyebrow at him. He pursed his lips, looking over at Liam who looked genuinely embarrassed.

Theo would show him.

\---------------------------------------------

An empty locker room was probably one of the best and one of the worst places to make out. The best because no one was in there, and you could lock the door. The worst because it smelled like sweat and BO.

“Jesus fucking Christ, I needed your cock in me, like, yesterday.” Liam panted, mouthing at Theo’s jaw. Theo moaned softly, working the button on Liam’s jeans.

He pulled them down, finally finding what he had been looking for all this time.

“Please tell me I can eat you out…” Theo whispered, looking at Liam.

“I mean… you can, but I didn’t think you’d be the type of guy to be into guys with female anatomy.” Liam said. Theo frowned.

“Liam, I don’t care what’s in your pants. I just wanna love you.” He said. And he meant it.

Liam blushed a little, nodding at his previous statement, Theo smiling wide. He got down on his knees in front of Liam, his crotch coming into full view. He leaned forwards, mouthing at him through his underwear before moving it to the side, seeing what it really looked like.

“So pretty for me, Li…” He said, leaning forwards, lips pressing against the skin, darting his tongue out just to taste a little bit of it. He moaned softly at the taste, Liam gasping softly, hand going out and grabbing strands of Theo’s hair.

Theo decided to say fuck it, and he went right in, not holding back.

He left Liam a shaking mess after only a few minutes of testing out the waters, and finding what Liam liked and what he didn’t like. Liam told him to ‘get on with it already’, and who was he to deny his baby such amazing pleasure.

He stood up, his full height, grabbing Liam from under his thighs, picking him up, and wrapping Liam’s legs around his waist.

Liam squeaked softly, but held on, Theo just moving them so they were sat on his towel on the bench. He had taken a shower before Liam had come in, had just finished toweling off, actually.

He looked up at Liam who looked excited and happy. He smiled softly, happy to be able to put that expression on Liam’s face.

He kissed him softly, getting Liam’s jeans down more, that way it wouldn’t be uncomfortable for either of them.

“Condom?” He asked. Liam shook his head, cupping Theo’s face gently.

“I, uh, can’t get pregnant… so… and I know you werewolves don’t catch or give anything like that, so, we’re fine.” Liam said.

Theo nodded.

He was saddened by the thought of Liam not being able to get knocked up. His Alpha wanted it, wanted to see Liam round with his kids.

And wow, where the actual fuck did that come from?

He shook his head a little, getting Liam into a more comfortable position.

“I should prep you.”

“No, you should get your dick in me.”

Theo laughed softly, nodding a bit, and positioning himself over Liam. He spread his legs apart gently, moving his body between them, sliding in, inch by inch, slowly as to not hurt Liam.

He stopped when Liam asked him to, moved when he said to. Honestly, he thought their first time would be in his bed, but this would do for now. It was sure to be amazing with Liam.

He was sure of it.

\--------------------------------------------

He would be correct.

He hasn’t ever come that hard in his life, and he doesn’t think he’s felt like that. Liam panted softly from under him, smashing their lips together, parting Theo’s mouth open with his tongue. Theo moaned softly, his dick already hardening again, feeling that Liam was getting wet again. He wanted to continue, but they were still on school property.

He cleaned them off with one of his cleaner towels, both of them getting dressed again and walking out together.

Hopefully no one heard them, they were kind of loud.

\----------------------------------------

Theo had given Liam a ride to school the next morning, both of them in happy spirits. They walked in together, both of them hand in hand.

The principle had walked up to them.

“Mr. Raeken, Mr. Dunbar. In my office, please. Now.”

They both looked at each other.

Shit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, shorter chapter, but hope you enjoy! Comments and suggestions are always welcome :)

When they both walked in with the principle, their parents were all sitting around the desk, Brett standing on the far wall. Liam groaned softly, trying to turn around, but his mothers sharp look stops him. Theo intertwines their hands together, pulling him closer to him.

“Can I ask what this is about?” He asked.

The principle looked uncomfortable, shifting in his seat.

“Mr. Talbot here said that you had sexually assaulted Mr. Dunbar?” He said. Liam shouted a ‘what’ and Theo stared at Brett.

“Is that true, Liam?” Liam’s father asked.

“No, it isn’t. Whatever Theo and I do is consensual, and if I don’t want something, he doesn’t do it.” Liam turned to Brett, fire in his eyes. “Fuck you, you absolute piece of shit. Is this all because I didn’t want to go out with you?”

Brett looked down at the floor, no comment needed from him. Theo just scoffed, his mom rolling her eyes. She knows he wouldn’t ever hurt someone like that, wouldn’t ever do that to anyone. Theo is big on consent, big on getting permission from the other. Liam’s mom look appalled, turning and facing towards Brett.

“You thought it would be a good idea to get my son’s boyfriend in trouble for something he didn’t do?” She asked, and Brett looked ashamed. As he should.

Theo turned to the principle, raising an eyebrow at him. The principle had a glare set on Brett, so Theo turned to Liam, pulling him in close, kissing the top of his head.

“You two are free to go. If you would like to leave for the day, you may. And parents, you are dismissed as well.” The principle said.

Theo and Liam’s family both stood, all of them walking out of the door. Theo sent a look to Brett before walking out with Liam, Liam sticking close to him. Theo’s mom was speaking to Liam’s mom, shaking her hand.

“Hi, I’m Jenna Dunbar. This my husband David Geyer, he works at Beacon Hills hospital.” Theo’s mom smiled, shaking his hand as well.

“Hi, I’m Maria Raeken, this is my husband Shawn Raeken, we both work for a large chain company.” She said, and Jenna smiled, shaking both of his parents hands.

Liam made it clear he didn’t want to be at school any longer, so Theo bid their farewells, shaking Jenna and David’s hands, holding Liam’s hand in his free one. He walked them to the truck, Liam stopping him before they could get in. Theo looked at him, about to ask what was wrong before Liam had him up against the side of the truck, hands on Theo’s chest.

Liam kissed him hotly, moving his lips in such a way that it should be illegal. Theo kissed him back, hands gripping his body everywhere, not sure what to grab. Liam decided for him, taking one of Theo’s large hands in his, putting it against his ass. Theo moaned softly, squeezing it, pulling Liam closer. Theo hitched Liam’s leg up, grabbing the underside of his thigh. Liam gasped softly, giving Theo a chance to add tongue. He reached the most sensitive spots in Liam’s mouth, Liam grasping at his shoulders, trying to find purchase so his knees don’t give out.

“God, I need you in me, like, again… Now.” Liam said.

Theo groaned softly, Liam taking the hand that was on his ass, looking around, then putting Theo’s hand down his pants.

Liam was wet.

“You feel that? That’s what you do to me. You make me feel like this… always.” Liam said.

Theo rubbed Liam a little through his underwear, enough so that he could get some friction going. Liam whined in his mouth when he pulled away, Theo smiling at him.

“I know a place more private for us to go to…” Liam said, and Theo was on board, nodding and getting into the truck with him.

Theo just couldn’t wrap his mind around Brett doing _that_. He knew Brett would be jealous as fuck, would likely be mad, but to go as far as saying he would sexually assault Liam. He was just appalled. As was Liam, apparently. And their parents. God, their parents.

Liam directed him towards the preserve, Theo looking over at him, raising his eyebrows.

“You’re not going to kill me, are you?” Liam just laughed softly, shaking his head a little.

“I am not going to kill you, just going to take you to a more secluded place. Promise.” Theo just smiled, driving further in, stopping when they reached the stoop of the cliff. He didn’t realize that Beacon Hills would actually look pretty at this time of day.

They both looked at one another, Liam’s lips splitting into a smile. Theo pulled him across the seats, hands covering his hips, kissing him softly. Liam kissed him back, arms going around his neck, smiling slightly into the kiss.

They spent minutes, maybe hours just sitting there together, kissing one another, roaming hands. They got each other off a few times each, both of them just wanting to feel, to touch, to have. Liam pulled away when his phone wouldn’t stop going off. Theo looked at it with him, seeing that, holy fucking shit, three hours had passed between them.

It was Liam’s mom asking to bring Theo over for dinner, wanting to meet him. Theo’s eyes widened, and Liam reassured him that he didn’t have to go if he didn’t want to. Theo wanted to, wanted to really solidify that this was official. That Liam was his. But _parents_?

“I’ll go.”

“You can spend the night too, if you want.”

“Maybe, Li.”

“Okay.”

Theo drove them slowly to Liam’s house, his nerves amplifying by one hundred. He had met numerous parents before, but he had never been in love with someone like Liam, had never been so invested in someone before. He pulled into his parents driveway about twenty to twenty-five minutes later, seeing that Liam’s parents were sitting on their chairs on the front porch, Jenna in David’s lap, laughing at something he said.

Theo looked at the scene in front of him, then looked over at Liam, wanting that with him. Wanting Liam to laugh like that with him, wanting Liam to look so in love like that. With him.

Liam had gotten out of the car already, going right up to his parents and hugging them. Theo got out too, straightening up his outfit, making sure he looked semi dapper. He walked over with a small smile, giving a wave to them.

“Oh, Theo! Welcome!” Jenna said, getting off of David’s laugh, pulling him into a hug.

He tensed up a little, not quite sure what to do.

No parent had hugged him before.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, another chapter in one day? Whattttt? Haha, anyways, comments and suggestions are always welcome!

Theo walked into the house with Liam and his parents, feeling out of place. He had been hugged, had gotten a warm welcome from Liam’s father, which was unusual for most dads. He grabbed Liam’s hand before Liam continued on with his parents, panic in his eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Liam asked.

“It’s just… you know… I… I’ve never done this before. I mean, I have. But, not like this…” Theo said, and Liam smiled softly, running his hands from Theo’s wrists to his forearms, pulling him closer.

He ran his hands up and down Theo’s arms gently, curling his hands around his biceps, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Theo kissed him back softly, hands cupping Liam’s face in them.

“Everything will be fine… I promise. They already love you, I can tell.” He said. Theo took a deep breath, nodding a bit.

He took a few more deep breaths, slowly walking in with Liam. He gave a tense smile to Jenna and David, not quite sure what he should be doing or helping with.

“Theo, son, could you come help me real quick?” David asked, and Theo tensed up more, nodding hesitantly.

Liam gave him an encouraging smile, turning towards his mom, helping her with the pasta. He walked with David down the stairs, into what was labeled the ‘Dunbar Den’. He smiled a little, seeing that it was their TV/Media room, pictures of all of them littering the walls. He found one of Liam from what looked to be about a year ago. Liam was smiling wide at someone off the camera, an older girl wrapping her arms around Liam’s shoulder from behind. He hadn’t been told that Liam had a sister.

“That’s Lauren, Liam’s older sister. She passed away a few months after that picture.” David said.

Theo gave his condolences, David giving him a small smile, motioning for him to sit. Theo did, pulling out one of the stools from under the table. He sat down, facing David who had his arms crossed against his chest. Theo swallowed a bit, sitting up straighter.

“Son, I know that I can trust you with Liam, that’s for sure. He hasn’t stopped talking about you for weeks. But, I need to know your intentions with my kid. I need to know you’re not going to hurt him, and I need to know that he’s safe with you.” David said.

“Of course, sir. I will protect him with my life. My intentions are clear. I want to show him and give to him the love he deserves. I want to give him everything I have to offer.” Theo said. David nodded, smiling.

“That’s good to hear, kid. Now that I’ve gotten that part done and over with, do you want a drink?” Theo panicked a little, thinking it was a trick question.

“You can say yes or no, we let Liam drink sometimes if he wants to try something. If you do say yes, however, we prefer if you’d stay the night, that way you’re not driving. It’s entirely up to you though.” David said. Theo took a deep breath, nodding.

“I’ll take a drink sir.” Theo said, and David went behind the bar, mixing him up a small, and not too alcoholic drink.

Theo sipped on it, walking back up the stairs with David, coming face to face with a scene that pleased his Alpha immensely. Liam was sat on the chair, a little girl, maybe less than two, sitting on his lap, giggling at whatever he was doing. Liam made a silly noise again, the little girl laughing loudly.

Theo leaned against the door frame, smiling softly at Liam and the younger girl, Liam looking up and smiling at him shyly.

David cleared his throat from next to him, and he turned, cheeks flushing at the look David was giving him. Jenna just smiled, smacking her husbands arm, rubbing Theo’s arm gently. She went and set the table, David getting the food into it’s respective bowl, Liam putting the little girl in her high chair. Theo waited until everyone was seated to pull up a chair next to Liam, sitting down gently and slowly. Liam smiled at him, planting a kiss on his cheek, hand intertwining with Theo’s.

“So, Theo, Liam tells us you’re one of the most popular boys in the school.” Jenna says, twirling the pasta with her fork.

“Uh, I guess so, ma’am.” He said, picking up his own fork, digging into the food.

He took a bite, the food tasting like absolute heaven.

“He said that you play football?” David said, and Theo looked at Liam with an eyebrow raised.

“Wide receiver, sir. Was top at my old school.” David nodded a bit, smiling at Jenna.

“Liam tends to have a thing for guys who play football…” She trailed off, Liam groaning softly. He wanted to know what this was about.

“Oh, yeah?” He asked, and Jenna nodded, giggling at Liam.

“His name was Mikkel, one of Liam’s closest friends, then somehow boyfriends.” Liam groaned again, stabbing his fork into his pasta.

“I don’t think Theo wants to hear this embarrassing story of me, mom.”

Jenna laughed, David chuckled, and Theo smiled.

Liam was right, this was easy.

\------------------------------------------

A few drinks later, and he was feeling the buzz. Theo knew that wolves tended not to be able to get drunk, but being a chimera, his supernatural part worked differently.

Liam had tried one, but wasn’t all that interested in it. Theo didn’t mind, he liked the drink, so more for him.

David and Jenna retired around ten that night, telling the two boys that they had a very early morning ahead of them.

“They leave for their anniversary tomorrow.” Liam whispered to him, and Theo nodded in understanding.

He got up and got himself some water from the fridge, chugging down the bottle, then grabbing one more. He sipped on that one, walking back over to Liam on the couch, pushing him up gently to slide behind him. He brought Liam close to his chest, Liam relaxing against him while watching some videos on YouTube. Theo watched them too, interested in them. They were watching cooking videos, the man speaking in an entirely different language, but it was still entertaining.

“Are you staying over?” Liam asked softly, and Theo nodded against his shoulder. “Cool.”

“Show me to your room?” He asked softly, the buzz wearing off.

Liam got up, grabbing Theo’s hand and pulling him off the couch. They walked up the stairs, Liam walking to the second door on the right, pushing the door open. The room was somewhat messy, but organized at the same time. He had posters lining his wall of his favorite bands, the walls a dark gray. He looked at the bed, Liam’s shorts laid over the end, the bedsheets rumpled.

“Cute.” He said.

Liam blushed a little, rocking back and forth on his heels. Theo turned around and smiled at him, holding one of the old trophies that Liam had one from a soccer game. Liam whined a little, reaching for it, Theo pulling it back.

“Give it back…” Liam said, drawing out ‘back’. Theo relented, handing it to him, Liam putting it back on his shelf.

Theo plopped himself down on Liam’s bed, leaning back on his hands, legs opening slightly. Liam took that as an invitation to use Theo’s lap as a seat, straddling his hips, hands going to his chest. Theo smiled softly, kissing Liam’s cheek, then moving to the other, then his nose, his lips. He moved down slowly to his jaw and neck, then back up again.

“Your family is really kind, Li…” He said, and Liam smiled at him, rubbing their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

“Told you. They already love you.” Liam said, and Theo smiled softly.

“Dad’s going to want to take you on some of his fishing trips now, just to warn you. Get that bonding time in with his sons boyfriend.” Theo shrugged. Liam’s dad was cool, and David liked Theo well enough. It wouldn’t be too bad.

“I don’t mind, sweetheart.” Theo said.

Liam smiled at him, getting off of his lap to go close the door. Theo watched him, watched him rummage through his dresser to find his pajamas.

“I don’t think I have anything that will fit you, it’s all too small…” Liam said, crouching down, going through some of the drawers at the bottom.

Theo decided to take a peek at his ass, just a quick one, then he looked away.

“No worries, I’ll just sleep in my boxers.” Theo shrugged. He wasn’t ashamed to sleep with no clothing, or barely any at all. But he wanted to make sure Liam was comfortable. “As long as you’re okay with that.” He said. Liam sent him a smile, nodding.

He came back with a shirt and some plaid pants, stripping in front of Theo. Theo just watched, heart eyes in full affect right now. Liam just pushed his face away, laughing softly at him.

They both got under the covers, heads on their respective pillows. They just stayed like that, looking at one another, Liam grabbing Theo’s hand that was on top of the covers, playing with his fingers. Theo smiled gently at him, happy to call this boy his.

They both passed out sometime after that.

\---------------------------------------

Theo woke up to a warm body pressed against his chest, and his arm around said warm body. He blinked his eyes open blearily. He looks around, then looks down at his chest, Liam’s face tucked securely between the crook of his arm and the bed. He smiled softly, running his hand down his back sleepily, attempting to sit up.

Liam whined, grabbing at him in his sleep. Theo went back down again, not actually quite ready to get up.

He looked over at the clock on the wall, reading that it was almost seven. He had practice at nine, the rest of his classes had excused anyone on the team. It was their first official game tomorrow, so coach was going to work them like a dog.

He looked back down at Liam, running his fingers through his hair.

He really loved Liam Dunbar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii, shorter chapter I am so so so sorry, tomorrow's chapter will be longer! It is currently 12 am and I have to be up soon, so hence why it is so short. As always, any questions, comments, or suggestions are welcome! Thank you!

Theo had apparently fallen back to sleep, waking up this time without Liam in the bed with him. He looked around, not spotting Liam anywhere in the room, the house quiet. He pulled himself out of the bed, swinging his legs over the edge, stretching his arms above his head. He stood, padding his way to the door, opening it and looking down the hallway. He heard some motion downstairs, so he headed down, coming face to face with Liam feeding his little sister, his little sister, Lily, babbling and playing with Liam’s free hand. Theo leaned against the doorway, watching the way they interacted.

Liam fed her, and Lily babbled, raising her little voice as loud as it would go. Liam just laughed softly, wiping her face off, getting the grime off of it.

Theo came up behind him after Liam had stood, wrapping his arms around his waist gently. Liam gasped softly, looking up at him, and Theo kissed him softly, wondering how he got so goddamn lucky with this fine specimen of a human. Liam looked up at him again, smiling softly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Liam said softly.

“No worries, needed to be up anyways with school. Got practice soon.” He said.

Liam whined softly, turning in Theo’s arms, burying his face in his chest.

“Do you have to?”

“I do, I’m sorry, baby boy…” He said.

Liam just sighed heavily, shrugging a little, walking around Theo to get to the sink. Theo felt a little bad, but he knew that Liam wasn’t all that serious, wasn’t that upset that Theo had practice.

“Can I wear your letterman jacket?” Liam asked, looking over at him.

Theo was struck with an image, a very, very naughty image of Liam in some underwear, the lace ones he likes, and then his letterman jacket, nothing else.

He shook himself out of the thought, nodding at Liam while he was waiting for an answer.

“You can. I’d prefer if you wore nothing under it, but I still want you to wear it.” He said, and Liam smiled softly, nodding.

Theo went upstairs and got ready for practice, Liam getting Lily into her clothing, and getting himself dressed, pulling on Theo’s jacket, then grabbing Lily and putting her on his hip. Theo thinks the Alpha in him actually died at the sight, unsure of what to do, unsure of how to feel seeing Liam with a kid.

It was honestly a sight to behold, seeing how comfortable Liam looked with a kid, seeing how nice he looked.

Theo decided that, fuck practice, Liam was more important. He knew all the plays, knew all the shortcuts. He could miss today. They had one more practice before the actual game, so he could go to that one.

“Is it bad that I really just wanna have my way with you?” He asked, and Liam looked over at him, small smile written on his face.

“You can have your way with me after we drop her off at daycare.” He said.

Theo was just fine with that.

\-------------------------------------------------

They had dropped Lily off about twenty minutes ago, and now Theo was railing Liam in the backseat of his truck. Liam was running his nails down his back, Theo gripping the arm rest of the door.

Liam arched into him when he hit his sweet spot, Theo moaning softly at the reaction, Liam clenching around him. Liam whined, moaned, gasped, and whimpered, all at once. Theo kept hitting it, Liam trying to keep up with the movements, trying to get the feel of Theo in him, around him, to stay.

Theo reached his climax, the familiar burning in his gut telling him he was ready. He came inside Liam, Liam coming as well, body jerking with his orgasm. Theo panted softly when they both came down from their high, his back starting to burn a little. He looked over his shoulder, seeing that Liam’s marks weren’t fading. He didn’t want them to, if he was being honest. He wanted them to stay. To show everyone what he was able to do, what he was capable of.

Theo pulled out gently, wiping them down with some napkins he had in the backseat.   
Liam smiled softly, wrapping his legs around Theo’s hips, pulling him in close again.

“Round two already, baby?” Theo asked. He needed a bit more time to recuperate.

“Mhm… kinda addicted to your cock now, T…” Liam said, and Theo groaned softly. They have had sex all of three times, and Liam was already hooked.

It’s okay, Theo was hooked on Liam as well. He couldn’t get enough of him, wanting to taste more, take and take and take. He wanted Liam always, twenty-four seven.

“You can get it later.” He said. They really did have to get to school now.

They moved to the front seat together, Liam eyeing Theo’s pants with an interested eye.

“You want to suck me off.”

“I want to suck you off.”

\-------------------------------------------

Theo got sucked off, and it was the best feeling in the world. He had never felt this amazing with lips wrapped around his cock, had never met someone with a mouth like Liam’s.

It was heaven, honestly.

He thanked whatever higher power there was that he had Liam.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, so so so sorry for the delay! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter even if it's not the best, haha. Thank you for the support and love, it means so much! You're all amazing! Comments and suggestions are always welcome! Mwah!

School was something else that day. People could tell that him and Liam had had sex, could tell that Liam had sucked his dick. Some people had giggled, pointing at the small bulge in Theo’s pants, but he honestly couldn’t care less. Liam had given him one of the best blow jobs in existence of blow jobs, and he was proud to show it off.

He sat down with Liam in their English class, Mason and Corey joining them. Mason looked a little uncomfortable, and Corey looked like he was going to murder someone. He raised an eyebrow at him, but Corey just shook his head, telling him silently they were going to talk later. Later meant practice before tonight’s big game. Fuck.

Corey better now throw off his groove.

Ms. Blake walked in, signaling for everyone to go to their seats, and to get settled down. She was just about to speak when Brett walked in, eyes beelining straight for Liam. Theo growled a little under his breath, unsure of whether Brett posed a serious threat or not. His wolf ruled that he did, his human didn’t. Brett was just looking for Liam, that’s all.

“Can I speak to Liam, please?” He said, and Ms. Blake nodded, motioning for Liam to follow.

Liam gave a pleading look to Theo, clearly uncomfortable with Brett, and clearly not wanting to be alone with him. He waited a minute after they had both gone to the hallway to ask to use the restroom, Ms. Blake waving him off, writing their subject up on the board. He got up, walking over to the door and pulling it open. He saw that Liam was struggling against Brett, Brett holding tight to his wrists. He heard Liam tell Brett to let him go, that he was hurting him, but Brett didn’t seem in the right mind to listen, to even care that he was hurting Liam. Theo stalked over, grabbing Brett’s wrists in his hands, twisting them until he heard bone snap. It seemed to work, getting him out of his trance.

“He said to fucking let him go, asshole.” Theo ground out, eyes flashing between green and red. Brett’s did the same, something in his wolf brain going haywire.

“We weren’t done talking.” He said.

Theo twisted his wrists more, until the bone snapped completely. He wasn’t afraid of hurting people for touching the ones he loved, and he knew Brett’s bones would mend again. Brett stifled a yelp, his mouth clamping shut.

Theo let his wrists go, putting himself between Liam and Brett, Brett trying to move Theo. Theo was having none of it, pushing him back by his shoulders, Brett hitting the opposite wall. Liam wrapped his arms around Theo’s waist, hands toying with Theo’s shirt.

“You’re so hot when you get all protective.” He mumbled, head resting against his back.

Theo turned in Liam’s arms, pushing them off of his waist gently, picking him up by the underside of his thighs, pressing him against the wall. He didn’t know why he was suddenly horny, just something about Liam’s hands on him…

“We can’t do that here, _now._ ” Liam said, and Theo growled and whined a little, not wanting to do much else _but_ get his hands on Liam.

“But—”

“No. Not right now, and not until after your game. We are abstaining from sex until then.” Liam said, and Theo whined more, trying to nose along his neck and jaw. Liam pushed his face away gently, laughing softly.

“Theo. No sex means no sex.” Theo looked up at him, a pout on his face.

Liam just smiled, leaning his head down and kissing him.

He could make it until after the game.

\--------------------------------------------------

He could not make it until after the game, Liam was too damn hot for his own good. He had decided, during lunch, he was going to go and sit with a few of his other friends, but he started off by bending over the table, his ass round and sexy as hell. Then, Theo loved and hated this part the most, he started to move his hips in small circles. He looked over at Theo, winking and turning back to his friends.

He moved away, finally, after what felt like ages, Liam moved away from them, going over to Mason and Corey’s table.

Theo watched him like a hawk, seeing that Liam was doing this on purpose. He pulled out his phone, opening insta.

**< thxorxeken: you’re too hot for your own good. **

**> dunbaby09: mhm ;) **

**< thxorxeken: you’re going to make me act up. **

**> dunbaby09: that was the plan, my love. **

He looked back over at Liam, raising an eyebrow, and Liam just winked at him, blowing him a kiss. Theo blew one back, only turning his focus away from Liam to look at his teammate who hit his arm.

He was going to try and make it to the game.

\-----------------------------------------------

He made it to the end of the game, the Beacon Hills team winning by three points. He had taken his helmet off, hair wet from the sweat, his body feeling the burn from the plays and the hits he took. He shook his hair out a little, the locks damp.

He felt someone jump onto his back and recognized it as Liam, and he smiled to himself. He looked up, Liam bending down and kissing him softly.

He walked them to the locker room, most of the team having cleared out by now.

“So, we gonna get freaky, or?”

Theo didn’t have to be asked twice.

\----------------------------------------------

Three rounds later in a total of two places, Theo was wiped. He laid with Liam in bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

\----------------------------------------------

He woke up to the sunlight shining into the room, Liam sitting at his desk rather than laying in his bed. Theo sat up slowly, looking over at Liam to see him deep in thought over a notepad.

“What are you doing?” He asked sleepily, Liam looking over at him, eyes a little red rimmed.

Theo immediately perked up, scooting across the bed over to Liam, taking his hands in his.

Liam bit his lip, looking at the ceiling, then at the floor, then at Theo’s knee, then his shoulder, then over his shoulder. He was avoiding the subject, but Theo wanted, no, needed to know what was going on so he could help Liam. He wanted to be able to take care of Liam. That was one of his jobs as an Alpha. Take care of the ones you love most.

“It, uh, it’s stupid.” Liam said. Theo shook his head quickly.

“No, no, baby, it’s never stupid. Talk to me…” He said softly, cupping Liam’s face gently.

“It’s just, the song I heard on the radio on my alarm… it reminded me of Lauren, and I found her last note to me, and I just got really sad because I miss her so much, and I wanted to be able to protect her like she did for me…” Liam choked up at the end, hand going over his mouth.

It hurt Theo’s heart to see his boy in this much pain. He had never experienced the loss of a sibling, had never had any, and hadn’t really been around people who did. He gathered Liam in his arms, holding him close, rocking them side to side gently. He made sure not to move Liam too much, not to make any quick and sudden movements. He just held Liam while he cried, held Liam while he called for his sister to come back, asking for her to stay this time and to not be taken away from him again.

Oh, how his heart broke.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, new chapter everyone! I hope this one is alright! As always, comments and suggestions are always welcome! Thank you for the support!   
> *WARNING* mentions of death and abuse

Liam had closed himself off after that, wiping his eyes and laughing, telling Theo he was embarrassed now, not wanting Theo to see that. Theo had reassured him that it was okay, that he wanted to see all sides of Liam, but Liam just brushed him off, telling him it wasn’t really that important, and that it was embarrassing.

“Liam, it isn’t embarrassing.” He tried to reason with him.

“It is, Theo. It’s very embarrassing. It’s not cute, it’s not attractive, and no one wants to see or hear about it.” He said, his tone sounding final.

Theo just dropped it, nodding a little. Liam cleaned up his area, the notebook being stashed away in the drawer. He wanted to read it so bad, but he knew it was Liam’s private property. Liam stood and turned to him.

“I gotta take Lily to daycare… I’ll be back in about half an hour, okay?” He said. Theo nodded, pulling him close for a soft kiss. Liam kissed him back gently, then let him go.

He heard Lily and Liam bustle around the house, the door finally closing after almost fifteen minutes.

He sat on the bed for one minute, then another. His eyes kept flitting to the drawer, the drawer that the notebook was in. He wanted to read it so bad. He fought with himself for about three minutes, eventually giving in and reading the note. He felt guilty, but he wanted to see this for himself.

He teared up at the first sentence.

_Dear Liam, my favorite bro,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. If you’re reading this, I probably passed away. It wasn’t your fault, so please do not ever think that. Ever. You did everything you could, even with the help of the treatments. I want you to know something, bub. I want you to know that I love you, and that I will never stop loving you. I want you to know that you mean more to me than life itself, and that I am so goddamn proud of you every single day of my life. I wish I could be there to give you a hug, mess up your hair, just give you one last time with me. I wanted to see you graduate, but it won’t likely happen. But remember, I am always there with you, in spirit. I know you don’t believe in a higher power, but just know God is watching down on you with me, encouraging you to keep going, to keep fighting, to keep doing the right thing, for me. Please, keep going. Take care of yourself, and mom and dad. Lily too, the little booger._

_You’re going to be okay, Bub. I know it._

_I love you so much, Bear._

_Love, Lauren._

Theo hadn’t realized that he was crying until he saw one of the tears hit the sheets. No wonder why Liam was a mess. Him and Lauren sounded close, and it sounded like they had a strong relationship with one another. He wishes he could do something to bring her back for him, do something to be able to help him.

He had never known this side of Liam, just like how Liam didn’t know that side to him. He folded the letter back up into it’s respected shape, putting it back in the drawer where he found it. He wiped his eyes clear of the tears, standing up from the bed. David had shown him some of the photo albums, but he had never looked in depth at them. He wanted to now.

He walked over to the book shelf, grabbing one of the ones that had Lauren and Liam in them, the book filled with mostly just the kids, not the parents. He opened it up, the first picture of Liam and Lauren on a vacation, on a cruise it looked like, arms around one another, making silly faces at the camera. He smiled softly, flipping to the next page, this picture was of them when Liam was in eighth grade, him wearing a cute little outfit for his continuation, Lauren having him in a fake headlock, messing up his hair.

He moved onto the next one, this one was when Lily was being born, so, a bit before Lauren had passed away, then. The picture was of David, Lauren and Liam all sitting around Jenna’s bed, eyes focused on the baby, smiles on all of their faces.

He kept scrolling through, finding picture after picture of the best sibling bond he had ever seen in his life. He wondered how Liam had taken it, wondered how Liam reacted to the news that his sister was dead, and that she wasn’t coming back. Lily was way too young to even know who Lauren was, but everyone else had to suffer through that. He wondered what she had. Was it cancer? Was it another underlying disease? If he had known before, if his mom had known them before, maybe they could’ve helped her. But they didn’t know the Dunbar family before, didn’t know their struggles.

He wished he did though, wished he could stop Liam from going through the pain that he did.

He was pulled out of his spiraling thoughts when there was a knock on the door. Six, to be exact. He wasn’t expecting anyone, and Liam would’ve told him if someone were coming over. He pulled himself up straighter, puffing out a little, just in case it was someone looking for a fight. He walked over to the door, pulling it open to reveal a man that looked like a carbon copy of Liam, only older.

It didn’t occur to Theo that Liam’s biological father was not David. It didn’t occur to Theo that Liam and Lauren were not products of David and Jenna.

This was Liam’s real father.

“I’m Brandon. And you are?”

\----------------------------------------------

Theo sat in a tense silence with Brandon, both of them just staring at one another. Something about this man just pushed him off the wrong way, something about his demeanor was just _off._

“So—” Brandon was cut off by the door opening, both men standing, Liam coming face to face with them.

Liam looked between them, then laid his eyes slowly on Brandon, then his eyes to Theo.

“Um.”

“Hi, Li….” Theo said softly.

“Hi. Why is he here.” He said. His body was tense, wired like he was ready to fight his way out of the room.

His movements were jerky, every step he took, everything he touched or set down, was uncoordinated, jerkish, and wrong. Yeah, Brandon was definitely someone he didn’t want around Liam.

“I came for you—” Brandon was cut off again, by Liam, who made a sound close to hurt and surprise.

Theo looked between them, noticing that Brandon’s body language had changed, that he looked like he was going to drag Liam out of here with him.

“No, you didn’t.”

Yep, it was time for him to intervene.

“Listen, Brandon. I think you’ve overstayed your welcome. Why don’t you just, you know, not come back? Make everyone’s life easier?” He said, coming to step between Liam and him, just to be on the safe side.

Brandon looked like he was going to say something, try and convince them that he needed to stay, but one flash of eyes and fangs from Theo and he was gone.

Theo closed the door, locking all the locks, sliding one of the deadbolts into place, then turned to Liam. He looked like he was vibrating out of his skin, looked like he was either going to cry, faint, or scream. Probably all three.

Hopefully it was just cry.

\------------------------------------------------

It was all three.

It took Theo almost half an hour to calm him down, to be able to get Liam to form a coherent thought and sentence.

“Shhh, baby, shhh… it’s okay, it’s just us…. Shhhh…. It’s okay… It’s me, I’m here. I’m here, it’s just us now, he won’t hurt you… shhh…” He kept repeating the phrases, rocking them back and forth slowly on the floor, Liam clutching to Theo’s shirt, gasping and sobbing into his neck.

He didn’t know what Brandon did, but if he ever saw him again his body would be on the floor. He didn’t care the consequences, he didn’t care about any of that.

He cared about Liam, and he cared about Liam’s safety.

“He…” Liam promptly burst into tears again, Theo pulling him closer, almost having Liam fully in his lap.

“Shhh… it’s okay. Only when you’re ready…” He said. He didn’t want Liam to push himself, exert himself emotionally. He just wanted to be able to help his baby. Wanted to be able to give him the happiness he wanted and needed.

Liam finally, now after almost an hour, came to his wits, and pulled himself together, pulled himself out of his thoughts, and wiped his eyes. He took a deep, shaky breath, looking Theo in the eyes.

“He abused me and my mother.” Liam said. Theo’s eyebrows raised to his hairline.

“He did what now?” He asked, voice low, dangerous.

“He abused me and mom, made us feel worthless, made us feel like we were nothing. Scum. Dirt, below him. He made me feel like I wasn’t good enough to… um. I’d rather not say…” Liam trailed off.

Theo got the memo, nodding. He pulled Liam closer to his chest, one hand cupping the back of his head, holding him in close.

“I’m so sorry… I didn’t know. If I ever see him again—”

“He’s not worth it, baby… He’s not.” Liam whispered.

“Okay.” Theo had his reservations, but he kept them to himself, not wanting to upset Liam at all. He’d respect his wishes, respect what he wanted done.

He made a promise to himself though, that Liam would be kept safe. That he would make sure that no one harmed a hair on his head.

And if they did?

Well, you know how it goes.

You don’t ever mess with a hungry wolf.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, so sorry, this is just kind of a filler chapter and definitely not my best work. I hope you all enjoy though! Comments and suggestions are always welcome!

It was safe to say that Theo was a bit more protective over Liam than usual after that night, his parents had come home from their trip, but he had refused, in Liam’s room, to leave Liam that night. He just simply didn’t want to. He didn’t want to leave his boyfriend alone. He couldn’t, even if he wanted to.

“Babe, I’ll be perfectly fine. Promise.” Liam said, and Theo shook his head a little.

“I don’t… I just can’t leave you… I can’t.” He said.

He felt himself tear up. Why was he going to cry? It wasn’t the end of the world having to go home.

“What if I spent the night at yours, hm? That way your mom can see you as well. She hasn’t seen you in a few days, babe.” Liam reasoned with him.

He was right, his mom hadn’t seen him in a few days, but he still didn’t want to leave Liam’s side. Something just felt wrong, and he didn’t think it safe for him to stay away from Liam. His Alpha was snapping at him, clawing at him.

“Okay… but. But, you’re staying the night… please. I… I need you there with me…” He said. Liam nodded, smiling softly at him.

Liam packed a small bag, grabbing a few of his essential clothing for the night and school tomorrow, then some of his bathroom stuff like a brush and his toothbrush. He grabbed his deodorant and cologne he wore, and Theo almost stole the bottle. He loved the way Liam smelled, even with the cologne. The cologne just enhanced it.

They both walked down to the living room, Liam hugging his parents bye, Theo waving at them. Lily crawled over to them, climbing on Liam like a monkey since she had apparently taken to doing that as of late.

Liam hugged her close, kissing the top of her head, then setting her down gently. Theo shook David’s hand, gave Jenna a hug, then wrapped an arm around Liam’s waist, taking them outside to his truck. Liam got into the passenger side, Theo in the driver, both of them grabbing each other’s hand during the drive. Theo liked this part. He liked holding Liam’s hand. He liked holding Liam.

He liked Liam.

He arrived at his house, his mothers car gone, and his fathers car gone as well. He turned to Liam who was looking up at the enormous house.

“We have it to ourselves.” He said.

Liam turned to him, a wicked smile in place.

Tonight just got interesting.

\---------------------------------------

They did a lot of dry humping in Theo’s bed, Theo’s thigh between Liam’s legs, both of them making out with one another, adding tongue here and there, their hands roaming.

“I swear I have an addiction to you, Liam…” He said. Liam nodded quicky, flipping them so he was straddling Theo’s waist, hips lined up together.

Theo ground his hips up, enjoying the way Liam’s mouth fell into an ‘o’ shape. He did it again, his hands moving to untie the strings of Liam’s sweatpants. Theo got them down and around his midthigh, coming into a close up of his crotch.

“You could always sit on my face…” Theo trailed off, and Liam smiled big.

Liam crawled off of him, discarding his underwear and pants, nude from the waist down.

“God you’ve got such a pretty—”

“Shush. Let me sit on your face.” Liam said.

Theo shut his mouth, helping Liam to crawl up his body, then settle his legs on either side of Theo’s head. He wrapped his arms around the underside of Liam’s thighs, Liam grabbing onto the headboard for stability. Theo lowered Liam slowly, licking slowly and tentatively. Liam gasped softly, legs shaking slightly. Theo did it again, with more confidence this time, Liam pushing his hips down a little further so Theo could really get where Liam wanted.

It only took Theo five minutes of rubbing and licking for Liam to come, his thighs shaking under Theo’s hold. Theo pulled his mouth away, moving Liam to sit more on his chest so he wouldn’t choke. Liam panted softly, hands still cradled with the headboard, head resting against them. Theo smiled big, kissing his inner thigh, helping to move him down more so Theo could sit up.

“We… we are doing that again, and we are going to do that again many, many more times.” Liam said. Theo just smiled, nodding.

The feeling from earlier had gone away, replaced with love and care. Liam got off of him, waddling his way to the bathroom, wiping himself off with a wet washcloth, coming and doing the same to Theo.

Theo just stared at him lovingly, smiling at him the whole time.

Liam pushed his face away gently, laughing softly and going back to the bathroom. Theo doesn’t know what he did to ever get this lucky in life.

He wanted to marry Liam. He wanted to have kids with Liam, and he wanted to live life to the fullest with Liam. Liam deserved all of that and more as well, and Theo hoped Liam wanted those things as well.

He wanted to go far with Liam.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, new chapter! What do we all think of this one? Remember, comments and suggestions are always welcome!

Liam hadn’t been at school for a few days, and Theo was starting to get worried. Liam had also been spotty with his texts. He had just seen Liam like almost three days ago. He pulled out his phone before getting into his truck, seeing that he had a new message from Liam. He scrambled to put his bag down to be able to open the text, read it, and then send one back.

Step one, actually opening the text. He calmed down enough to click on it, then he read it.

**> Li Baby: Hi, I’m so sorry I came down with **

**a cold :(**

**< Me: It’s okay, baby. I’ll be over in 10**

**> Li Baby: no no it’s okay**

**< Me: I’m coming over **

**> Li Baby: okay :)**

He got into his truck, heading to Liam’s house. Had he been missing more school as of late? Yeah, but, it was worth it when he did miss it. He liked football, and he liked the game, but he really didn’t have the heart for it anymore. After finding other stuff to fill his time, he found that he really enjoyed drawing and painting. He had a few tricks up his sleeves, but he had never really been _into_ it. Liam encouraged him, just like he did with any other thing that Theo did. Theo could suddenly decide that he liked Tuna and Liam would encourage him to try more dishes with it, try cooking with it.

He arrived at Liam’s home, the driveway empty. Lily was already gone, and so were David and Jenna. He used the spare key they kept under the mat to let himself in, coming face to face with a sight he wished he had never seen.

Liam looked fucking terrible.

“Hi, baby…” He whispered, scared that if he talked too loud then Liam would hurt even more.

“Hi.” He ground out, his voice spotty.

“What have you been taking?” He asked, crouching down in front of Liam.

Liam groaned again, looking at him with bleary eyes.

“David’s been giving stuff… dunno what it is. Helps, then doesn’t.” Liam had closed his eyes again. How he managed to send Theo a text was beyond him.

Theo stood again, going to the cabinet and opening it up, scrounging for what they had. They had a decent amount of medicine, so Theo pulled out a few that he knew would get the job done. David was a medical professional, but sometimes, just sometimes, they tended to be a bit in over their heads. Theo went back to Liam, helping him take the pills and some of the liquid medicine.

“God you’re going to be the best husband ever…” Liam said, snuggling back into his nest of blankets.

Theo’s brain short circuited, not sure what to say, or do.

Liam wanted to marry Theo.

Theo wanted to marry Liam.

Theo just smiled softly, pushing Liam’s hair back, watching him go to sleep again.

He made himself a seat on the floor near the couch, finding blankets and using other pillows as his cushioning.

He really did want to be the best husband ever.

\----------------------------------------------------

“You turn eighteen tomorrow.” Liam said.

He sounded and looked a lot better after being taken care of by Theo.

“I do.”

Liam just smiled.

\----------------------------------------------------

Liam was significantly better that night, all signs of sickness gone.

He was glad because he really wanted to spend his birthday with Liam.

Little did he know, he would be getting the best birthday present ever.

\-----------------------------------------------------

He woke up to lips wrapped around his cock, and a head bobbing. Theo gasped, still trying to find his voice, a hand going to Liam’s head, twining themselves around strands of hair.

“So fucking good, Li…” His voice was deep, rough from misuse.

Liam hummed softly, the vibrations going right to Theo. Theo bucked his hips up on accident, dick hitting the back of Liam’s throat. And Liam didn’t gag, not once.

So fucking good.

Liam kept going, and going, and going until Theo reached his climax, swallowing everything Theo had to offer him greedily. Theo panted softly, hand removing itself from Liam’s hair, Liam coming up from under the covers. He smiled big at Theo after having somehow magically wiping his lips.

“Happy birthday, Mr. Raeken.”

Theo laughed, bringing him in closer, holding him by the waist.

“You’ll be a Raeken soon enough, Liam.” He said, and Liam’s eyes lit up, that cute little dimpled smile back on his face.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Liam laughed again, laying down fully on Theo’s chest, looking up at him.

“What?” Theo asked.

“Nothing, you’re just perfect.”

Theo scoffed, pushing Liam’s face away, Liam giggling.

“I’m making you breakfast, don’t move.” Liam said, about to stand.

“Uh, no, you’re letting me return the favor.” Theo said, and Liam rolled his eyes.

“Anything the birthday boy wants, huh?” Liam said, and Theo nodded quickly. “And what is it that you want, hm? To eat me out, let me ride you, you fucking me into the mattress….” Liam trailed off, looking at Theo with an eyebrow raised.

“Kinda wanted to finger you and eat you out but.” He shrugged, faking nonchalance.

Theo had done both before, but never at the same time, and he wanted to give Liam maximum pleasure. Liam smiled at him, flipping them so that Theo was on top, giving him full control over Liam.

He smiled softly, leaning down, bypassing his mouth to go for Liam’s neck. He kissed, licked and sucked, running his hands up and down Liam’s body, getting him ready for when Theo reached down into his pants. He did so slowly, feeling that Liam had gone commando, had just worn a pair of sweatpants.

Theo slowly ran his fingers up and down and in between, testing and feeling everything Liam had to offer him. With his free hand, he pulled the sweats down his thighs, coming face to face with it. He always loved to look and touch, but god the taste is what got him going. He could taste Liam for days and not get tired of him.

He kissed Liam’s thighs softly, trailing his lips slowly to the bonus of the morning, and licked a long and slow line between them. Liam gasped, hand going into Theo’s hair, just like Theo had done him, pulling at the strands a little. He worked his tongue and fingers expertly, Liam turning into a shaking mess, not able to form a coherent sentence. He kept going until Liam pulled him off, his body shaking from the sensation.

“You didn’t finish.” Theo pouted.

“Didn’t want to just yet…” He panted, looking fucked out already.

Theo just smiled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, leaning down and kissing Liam.

“We have to go to school today…” Liam trailed off, and Theo pouted again. He didn’t want to go. It was his birthday and he wanted to stay in with Liam and fuck him until he didn’t know his name.

“Do we?” He asked.

“We do.” Liam said.

It took them a bit, but they both managed to get dressed and be to school on time, both of them walking in, hand in hand. Liam had his free hand wrapped around Theo’s bicep, both of them speaking in hushed tones. They were only stopped in the hallway when a girl, Victoria was her name, came up and planted a kiss on Theo’s lips, acting as if she didn’t see Liam.

He pushed her off gently, shaking his head at her. She just smiled, walking away, and Theo turned to Liam. Liam looked like he was going to murder her.

Uh oh.

That could only mean one thing.

\----------------------------------------------

Liam and him found an empty classroom where Liam could get his hands all over Theo, somewhere that they could have privacy.

Theo got his dick sucked for a second time that day, and then a handjob to follow up right after. It was honestly amazing.

Theo had definitely forgotten about that girl, all of his focus shifted to Liam.

Liam stood after finishing him off, tucking him back in and zipping him up.

“Now, I will see you after class.” Liam said, and Theo just watched him walk away.

Oh, how he loved jealous Liam.

\-----------------------------------------------

Now he was the jealous one.

There was some _guy_ going and _touching_ Liam on his arms and waist, making him smile and laugh, flirting with him.

Theo decided he had enough of that, decided that he didn’t want to see that, so he stalked over, running a hand up Liam’s back, the hand stopping at the back of his neck, squeezing gently. He’s pulled this move a thousand times during sex, something about it getting Liam off. 

“Mm, baby, I think it’s time we go.” He said, voice low, dangerous.

“O.. okay. Yeah, sorry Deon, I have to go…” Liam stuttered out, gathering his stuff quickly.

Theo walked them out of the library, hand still clasped on the back of Liam’s neck. He walked them to the truck, seeing that it was already somehow lunch time. He pressed Liam against it, Liam gasping softly.

“You’re such a fucking slut, Li. Always looking for some dude to give you his cock…” He said. He knew it wasn’t true.

“No… No, just yours… please, I’m all yours….” Liam whimpered softly, but his body was moving against Theo’s.

“You’re my what?” He asked, voice still low.

“I’m your slut. No one else’s.”

Theo prided himself on those words, a hand running down to the front of his body, holding him close, pulling him in.

“Good. It should stay that way, Liam. You step out of line again, you will be punished, do you understand me?” Liam nodded shakily, one hand going with Theo’s, intertwining their fingers together.

“Got it, sir…” He whispered.

_Good._


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, so sorry for another delay, some shit happened with my family and dog last night, so it was just crazy. Here's another filler chapter. As always, comments and suggestions are always welcome <3.

He laid in bed with Liam that night, after having dinner with both of their families for his birthday. It was actually a lot of fun, and he felt like the night was complete when he and Liam shared a molten lava cake. Delicious. But now, now he had a more serious question to ask. He turned to Liam, soft smile on his face. Liam gave him a soft smile back, bringing his hand between them, playing with Theo’s hands. Theo took a deep breath, then spoke.

“I, uh… would like it. If you would be my beta… and my mate….” He said softly, and Liam snapped his head up to him.

“Um… I don’t… I don’t want to be a werewolf…” Liam said softly, and Theo nodded in understanding. He wouldn’t really want to be either, if he was given a choice.

“That’s totally fine… but um… what about, you know, the other part?” He asked softly.

“I would be pretty okay with that.” He said with a small smile.

Theo smiled wide, bringing Liam over onto his lap, planting his hands on his hips. He looked up at him, eyes tracing every line, cut, edge, feature of his face. He wanted to remember this moment, wanted to cherish it forever. Once they were mates, there was no going back. Not that Theo wanted to go back, he’d rather die than live without Liam. And it seemed Liam felt the same. He looked into Liam’s eyes, searching for the okay. He got it, as well as a deep, long kiss from Liam.

“I want this. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to wake up to you every morning, and I want to be the last thing you see when you go to sleep. I love you, Theo. Forever and always.”

“Forever and always.”

He elongated his fangs, Liam having seen them numerous times before. Liam tilted his head, baring his throat for Theo. Theo leaned in, nosing along the column before finding the spot. He settled his teeth right over the spot, and he bit down, laying his claim. He didn’t bite as hard as you would need to make someone a wolf, but deep enough for the mating bond to solidify.

He pulled back, wiping the little bit of blood that had come out off of Liam’s neck, then wiped his own mouth, looking up at Liam. Liam cupped his face, kissing him hard on the mouth, pouring every ounce of passion, love, contentment, into it. Theo kissed back, Liam adding tongue, tongue exploring his mouth to reach the most sensitive spots in it.

Liam pulled back gently after a while, a little bit of blood still on his lips. Liam licked them, getting it off, and Theo just watched. He was so enthralled with Liam, so enamored, he didn’t know what to say or what to do.

He felt the mating bond spark to life in him, looked to see that Liam had the same reaction as him.

“You’re stuck with me.” He said, and Theo just laughed a little, bringing him in close for a hug.

“I’m okay with that. Are you okay with that?” He asked. Liam nodded, sitting up a little on Theo’s chest, smiling big and wide at him.

“Everyone is going to know that I’m yours and they’re going to know how amazing you are, and they’re gonna see what a hot couple we are. It’s going to be amazing.” Liam said.

He was down for that. He liked showing Liam off, liked showing everyone that Liam was his, that he had locked a good one down for life. Brett would be especially jealous too, and Theo couldn’t wait to see his face when he found out.

He kissed Liam softly before going to sleep, Liam cuddling up to his chest.

\------------------------------------------

It was fun to see everyone’s reactions the next day, to see Brett’s reaction. Brett had physically snapped a lacrosse stick in half, one of his buddies yelling at him about how expensive that stuff was. He smirked a little, winding an arm around Liam’s waist, hand sticking itself into Liam’s back pocket, his hand squeezing a little. Liam just laughed softly, Corey and Mason coming up to them and asking what was different about them.

Mason saw it first, his eyes drawn to Liam’s neck, then to his eyes. He looked between the pair, throwing his arms around Theo. Theo caught him with his free arm, hugging him back.

“Please take care of him and protect him… if you don’t I’m chopping your balls off and feeding them to you.” Mason whispered to him.

Theo nodded quickly.

“Of course I will, I promise you.” Theo said. Mason nodded, pulling away, then pulled Liam right from Theo’s grasp, a bro hug in place.

Theo and Corey both watched them, watched how they were with one another. They really were like brothers, Mason being the older, more protective one of the two, Liam being the smaller younger brother.

“I’m stealing him for the next hour. You two, find something to do while we’re gone…” and Mason just dragged his boyfriend off, no care in the world.

He smiled softly, turning to Corey.

“Gym?”

“Gym.”

They just didn’t expect Brett to be there too.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, I'm so sorry for the short chapter (again) and the delay, this weekend has been all over the place, our internet has gone out like once or twice, and I was like an hour or so from home most of the weekend, so again, so sorry! Hope you all are doing okay! Anyways, as always, comments and suggestions are welcome! Thanks <3!

“You fucking mated him?!” Brett yelled at Theo, getting in his face, pushing at his chest.

Theo pushed back with equal force, sending Brett stumbling. He knew it would come down to this, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back if Brett got him too riled up.

“Yeah, I did! He wanted it, I wanted it, we both did! Just cause you were too pussy and too much of a fucking dick to make a move doesn’t mean you can be mad at me for our choices!” He yelled back.

Brett growled a bit, his eyes flashing, then he was bounding towards Theo. Theo took it, catching Brett in a headlock, both of them going down to the ground, both of them trying to get in a hit on one another. Someone was trying to stop them though, someone that smelt a _lot_ like Liam. He didn’t have time to look though, too focused on Brett. He only stopped though when he heard a very familiar gasp. His eyes snapped up from Brett to see that it was indeed Liam, who now had a split lip and a bruised cheek. He saw that Brett had stopped moving, that his eyes were wide and terrified.

There were two rules when it came to being an Alpha’s mate.

Rule number one, never hurt an Alpha’s mate.

Rule number two, if you do, be prepared to fucking die.

Theo lunged for him, taking him to the ground, essentially beating his face in. He kept going, kept throwing the punches until the coach pulled him off.

“Raeken! Disciplinary, now!” The coach yelled at him, but Theo didn’t listen, didn’t care.

Liam was _hurt_ and he needed to do something, and he needed to do it now. He pulled out of his coaches grip, making his way to Liam, taking him gently by the arms, seeing that there was a bit more extensive damage to his body. He looked at Brett, but Liam turned his face towards his, shaking his head gently.

“It wasn’t all Brett… Come on. We need to get you out of here. Now.”

Theo followed Liam, his eyes trained on him like a hawk. No one but Theo was allowed near him, and no one but Theo would be able to go near him.

He walked with Liam to the bathroom, stopping to be able to clean him up. Liam batted his hands away, pulling him into a hug instead, thanking him. Theo held onto him for dear life, nodding his head quickly, telling Liam that everything was going to be alright now, and that he was here, and that he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Thank you…” Liam whispered again.

“Anything for you…” Theo whispered back, hands still protective over Liam.

He wasn’t letting him go, not by a long shot. Never ever. Liam wasn’t going anywhere, and neither was he. Wherever Liam went, he would go. Liam held onto him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

“You didn’t really have to beat Brett up for me.” Liam said, a small smile on his face.

“It’s part of the rules of being an Alpha’s mate. Rule number one, don’t touch them. Rule number two, if you do, you better get ready to die.” Theo said, and Liam’s eyes lit up, showed that he had no care in the world.

“That’s interesting, I didn’t know that.” Liam said.

Theo just shrugged, just holding Liam, Liam holding him back.

“We should go back.” Liam whispered softly, and Theo shook his head.

“Not yet… not yet, please. I just can’t yet.” He said. Liam nodded, letting them just stand there, allowing them time to be able to calm down more, to come back to himself fully.

He really wished that Brett would back the fuck off.

\---------------------------------------------------

Brett did not back the fuck off, and it was irritating to no end. He had to watch as he put his hands on Liam, had to watch as he tried to beg for forgiveness, the hands tightening on Liam’s arms. He wanted to rip those hands off, wanted to tell Brett that he had no right to touch Liam like that. But he couldn’t. This was Liam’s call, not his.

“Brett, seriously, it’s okay. The eye will heal and so will the lip. Don’t even worry about it.” He said. Brett whined softly, trying to do something to take the pain away, but Liam pushed him off gently.

Theo took Liam by the waist again gently, keeping a sharp eye on Brett. Brett slinked away, puppy dog eyes in full effect. Liam turned to Theo, Theo snapping his gaze to Liam immediately.

“Why don’t you and I get out of here?” Liam asked, and Theo couldn’t think of anything better.

He nodded, walking them out to his truck. They passed Mason and Corey, Corey giving a gentle nod, leaning against Mason. Mason and Liam were having a conversation with their eyes and eyebrows, Theo fascinated how they communicated. He heard Liam giggle and saw Mason laugh, so it must’ve been something funny. Liam stopped him before they got into the truck, turning to him, and pulling him close, arms looped around his neck.

“Can I thank you when we get home…?” Liam asked. Theo looked at him confused, but nodded.

“I’m gonna ride you long and hard… let you feel the things you do to me…” Liam whispered in his ear, and he choked a little, nodding quickly.

The sex with Liam? Amazing. Liam knew how to work his body, knew what he was doing. It was honestly amazing, and Theo didn’t think he’d ever get tired of it. He still needed to take Liam on a real date though, take him out to show him how much he meant to him. Liam probably knew already, but he still wanted to take Liam out to spoil him, take care of him. Maybe they’d go up state to the richer area, where he lived. They had some fancy ass places there. Maybe Liam would like those.

“Better make it worth it… gonna fuck you again later tonight, make sure you feel it tomorrow.” Theo said back. Liam smiled big, kissing him softly.

Theo kissed him back, hands dropping to Liam’s waist. He loved Liam’s hips, he loved being able to grab them, loved putting bruises there, knew Liam loved the bruises too. Knew that Liam liked to see them, to feel them.

It was the hottest part of them having sex at times, when they were taking things slow. Now, it was usually hard and fast, multiple rounds in one day or night. It amazed Theo how long Liam could go. As an Alpha, he had more stamina, but as a human, Liam should’ve been exhausted after round two.

He never was. It was always near about four rounds.

Theo wasn’t too bothered by it, it was so fucking hot, he was just a little worried for Liam sometimes, and didn’t want Liam getting hurt via sex. That would be awkward to explain to his parents, also seeing that David is one of the doctors at Beacon Hills Memorial.

But, now he had a mate to satisfy.

Who was he to deny him?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, I hope you all like this new chapter! Tomorrow's chapter will probably be shorter, I have midterms coming up and a paper due on sunday! As always, comments and suggestions are always welcome!

_“Oh god, Liam, Liam. Yeah, fuck, just like that baby… just like that…”_

Theo smiled sleepily in his post-orgasm after glow. Liam had done so good, so fucking good, Theo didn’t know if he’d be able to stop. Liam rolled over onto his side, away from Theo, pulling the blanket with him. Theo turned onto his side to face Liam, watching him get comfy. He was able to get some water into Liam before they had sex, that way he wouldn’t be too dehydrated afterwards.

“You’re so goddamn beautiful…” Theo whispered. He knew Liam couldn’t hear him, Liam was already passed out, but he felt like he needed to say it, make sure that the world heard it.

He covered both of them up with the comforter, making sure that if anyone were to walk in, they’d only see the top half of their bodies.

He laid his head to rest on the pillow, eyes slowly slipping shut.

He dreamt of blue eyes and dimpled smiles.

\-----------------------------------------------------

He was rudely awakened at the ass crack of dawn by Liam, his overexcited puppy of a boyfriend.

“Babe, it’s too early.” He grumbled, and Liam whined a little, tugging insistently at his hands.

Theo gave in, allowing himself to be pulled up. His eyes widened when he saw what Liam was trying to show him. There was a puppy, and Jenna was standing there with a smile on her lips. The puppy growled a little at Theo, so Theo growled back. He liked puppies, don’t get him wrong, but the puppies never liked him, which was a shame. Liam then attempted to go and pet the dog, but the dog turned and bit him. Theo flashed his eyes at the dog, and the dog immediately backed off, trying to lick Liam’s finger instead.

“Ms. Dunbar, would you mind taking the dog out of the room please?” Theo asked kindly, and Jenna nodded, bending down to grab the dog and take him out of the room.

Liam had gone into his bathroom to wipe the blood off of his finger, Theo slowly walking over to the door and leaning against the door frame. Liam turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

Theo raised one back, and Liam just rolled his eyes, turning around. Theo smiled and came up behind Liam, wrapping his arms around his waist, hands settling over his stomach. It was something they had discussed last night. They both wanted children, and Liam could quite possibly carry them, depending on what the doctors said. Liam had told Theo that he wasn’t able to get knocked up, but that was around seventh grade, while his body was still developing. Now that he was almost eighteen, his body almost done developing, they wanted to see if they would get any other answer.

“I’m kind of nervous to go see the doctor today…” Liam said softly. Theo hooked his chin over Liam’s shoulder, looking him in the eye through the mirror.

“Whatever they tell us, we’ll get through it. Whatever it is, okay?” Theo asked.

Liam nodded a little, turning in Theo’s hold and putting his head over Theo’s heart. Theo wrapped his arms more securely around Liam, rocking them side to side gently. Liam closed his eyes, breaths coming in long and slow against Theo’s neck.

Theo brought a hand up to the back of Liam’s head, carding his fingers through his hair. He held Liam close to him, never wanting to let go. Liam pulled away eventually, telling Theo they needed to get ready or they’d never make it on time.

Technically it wasn’t the ass crack of dawn, it was just only a little before eight, and they had gone to bed kind of late. Theo watched Liam get dressed, watched him pull off Theo’s shirt, folding it and setting it down on the end of the bed, then grabbing a t-shirt from his drawer. It was a band t-shirt, the graphic part of it faded from years of use. Liam then took off his shorts that somehow magically got put on him? Theo watched him grab a pair of ripped skinny jeans, buttoning them up and then grabbing his usual vans. Liam turned to Theo, raising an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Get ready, dummy.” Liam laughed a little, throwing a t-shirt at Theo.

Theo laughed, stripping and getting ready. He pulled on a long sleeved black tee with some dark denim jeans topped off with some converse. He made his way downstairs, Liam feeding Lily, Jenna and David smiling at one another. Theo took in the scene of Liam and Lily, hoping to one day have that with him.

Jenna and David bid their farewells, taking Lily with them. Liam was stalling, Theo could tell, since he was trying to find things to do around the house.

“Li, baby, come on.” Theo said softly, pulling him away from the kitchen sink.

Liam looked at him nervously, and Theo pulled him in for a slight kiss, Liam’s lips shaking like the rest of his body. Theo reassured him that everything was going to be okay, and that whatever the doctor told them, they would roll with it.

They could do it.

\-------------------------------------------------

They did it.

Turns out Liam now can get pregnant, and they needed to start having safer sex _now._ Theo freaked, only a little, since they did just have some hardcore sex last night.

“Take this, since usually taking a plan b happens within the first seventy-two hours, you’re only about thirty-two hours in.” The doctor said.

Liam took the pill with some water, shuddering a little. Theo’s wolf growled a little at the implication that the doctor was trying to keep their mate from having their kid, but Theo’s more rational side told him that this was for them, that they weren’t old enough to support a child yet, let alone weren’t even ready for one.

“Alright, I set you up a prescription at Walgreens, so just head on over and pick it up. Refill is every month.” The doctor said, and Liam nodded a little, getting up from the exam table, walking over to Theo immediately.

Theo wrapped an arm around his waist, walking them out of the room. He walked out to the parking lot with Liam, heading for the truck. Liam smelt nervous, anxious. Theo hoped that he wasn’t scared to take birth control. It was just a pill.

“I want babies. Soon. But like, not today soon.” Liam said.

Theo just looked at him, nodding a bit, mouth agape.

“They better look like you, too.” Liam said.

Theo just nodded again, blindly getting into the truck.

All Theo’s wolf heard was “babies”. Babies, babies, babies.

Theo drove them to Walgreens, Liam hopping out and heading in, coming back out after only like a minute.

Guess they had it ready quickly.

\--------------------------------------------

They had to go to school that afternoon, and it was absolute hell. No one would get the fuck off of Liam, and no one would stop touching him. He had to physically remove people from Liam’s body, and put himself between them.

“Aww, is someone being possessive today?” Liam teased him. Theo flicked his eyes over to him, the little shit, and turned his body to him.

Was he going to publicly display his love for Liam? Probably. Would people like it? Maybe not, but he doesn’t care. He picked Liam up from under the thighs, pressing him against a row of lockers. Liam just smiled cheekily at him, and Theo dove in, lips right over his pulse. He sucked a hickey onto his skin, marking Liam as _his_ , letting everyone know that Liam was taken.

In more ways than one.

“Keep it in your pants, Raeken!” Corey yelled at him from down the hall.

“Keep it in _yours_ , Bryant!” He yelled back.

Corey cackled, and he heard Mason laugh along as well. He smiled a little, looking up to see that Liam was staring at someone down the hall, so he looked too. It was Brett. Brett who had just snapped _another_ lacrosse stick in half, and who looked on the verge of crying.

Theo really needed him to get over himself, this shit was getting annoying.

Liam was his.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, here's another chapter, I hope you all enjoy!

Theo felt weird, like something was in the air. He hadn’t seen or heard from Liam all day which was a little questionable, as Liam always texted every couple hours, no matter how busy. He pulled out his phone, pulling up his messages.

**< Me: Hi, Ms. Dunbar. Do you happen to **

**know where Liam is?**

**> Jenna: Hospital. **

**< Me: excuse me?**

**> Jenna: some stuff happened. Get here**

**ASAP.**

He didn’t need to be asked twice, didn’t need anymore explanation than that. How did Liam get hurt? Why was he hurt? Who hurt him? Where was he hurt? All these questions ran through his head while he drove to the hospital, his foot pressing down more on the accelerator. The hospital seemed so far now that he was in a hurry to get there, his car feeling like it wasn’t moving fast enough.

He arrived soon enough, throwing himself out of the truck, locking it in his haste to get inside.

He wasn’t prepared for the sight that greeted him.

\------------------------------------------------------

Liam had his hand in somebodies body, and was holding a bomb.

Theo didn’t know what life choices had led him there.

Liam was standing at a gurney with his hand in someone’s body, and his hand was touching an explosive. Liam looked over at him with tears in his eyes, his arm shaking a little. Theo slowly walked up to the window where Liam was looking through at him, and he tried to convey the , message of _I love you, it’ll be okay._ Liam looked down at the body that his hand was in, the man high off of anesthesia. Theo looked over when he heard movement, seeing that it was David with another doctor, someone named L. Hale. Theo raised an eyebrow, the panic evident on his face.

David didn’t look any better.

“Theo, this is Dr. Laura Hale, she’s the surgeon who’s supposed to operate on Mr. Delaney. Mr. Delaney has a bazooka bomb in him, one that Liam is holding. He has to pull that out.” Theo started to protest, but Laura flashed her eyes. He flashed his back, but shut his mouth.

“Is… Will he be safe?” Theo asked. David looked to Laura and Laura stood straighter.

“I will try my best to ensure the safety of him.” Laura turned to David, her long hair flowing over her shoulders. “Bomb squad should be here in five, Dr. Geyer.” Laura said.

She looked over to see Liam panicking, and hurried past the two men, pushing the door open. Theo and David followed her in, both of them realizing the weight of the situation.

Liam and Laura were in danger. They were in a lot of danger.

And there was nothing Theo could do about it.

\-------------------------------------------------

Almost four hours had passed, and almost all of them were on the edge of their seats. Everyone but the bomb squad, Laura, and Liam were upstairs. A man named Derek had come through, he looked a lot like Laura. He was asking to see her, but he wasn’t allowed, none of them were allowed up.

Theo heard it first, then Derek, both of them standing and whipping their heads up near the ceiling.

The bomb had gone off.

Theo’s wolf froze in his body, he felt like he was being ripped to shreds. He had just gotten Liam, had just gotten his mate, and now his mate was gone. Derek’s sister was gone too. Both of them fell to their knees, their hands clutching at their chests.

It wasn’t too long though, however, until Laura was carrying Liam with her, both of them covered in ash and soot, both limping. Liam had cuts all over his face, same as Laura. Theo and Derek were both on their feet in an instant, both of them trying to reach their respective person.

“I got it out of him.” Liam mumbled with a small smile, his body shaking from the shock.

Derek was checking Laura over, Laura pushing him away, her wounds already healing. Derek growled a little, but then went silent when someone else came out from the room. Theo recognized him, it was a guy named Stiles. He volunteered at the school a lot.

Stiles was shaking, his body most likely going into shock, much like Liam’s was. Theo put two and two together. Stiles had the more extensive injuries, Liam had the minimum injuries. Stiles protected Liam. He saw Stiles make eye contact with Liam, both of them nodding, before Stiles dropped into a heap of limbs.

This was a wild day.

\----------------------------------------------

Liam was asked to stay for observation, both him and Stiles being in the same room. Derek hovered near Stiles, Theo watched him out of the corner of his eye.

“You should tell him how you feel.” Theo said softly, and Derek looked over at him.

“Nah… he’s got enough on his plate. Besides, who wants a high school drop out.” Derek laughed softly, and Theo shook his head a little.

“I don’t think he’d care about that. You could always get your GED too, if you’re really worried about it.” He said.

Derek shrugged a little, squeezing Stiles’ hand, then walking out of the room. Theo turned to Liam, the boy fidgeting in his sleep. Theo grabbed his hand gently, the pain draining quickly. He didn’t realize just how much pain Liam was in until he pulled his hand away. He felt a little dizzy, so he sat back in the chair.

He really hoped Liam was okay.

\-----------------------------------------

“He inhaled particles of the bomb, and it’s stuck in his body.” Laura told them.

Liam looked a little shocked to say the least.

“How do we run it out?” Theo asked.

Laura looked at him, and he knew the answer. He would have to turn Liam in order for his body to heal, push anything out that was causing him harm. Liam didn’t want the bite though.

Or he thought.

Liam offered his wrist to Theo, Theo looking at him shocked

“It’s okay, I want it…” Liam said softly.

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.”

He was sure.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, I am so so so sorry for the delay, school just got so so so busy, and I had like NO time to write this. I really hope this is an okay chapter! As always, comments and suggestions are always welcome! <3!

Theo hesitated, mouth open near the inside of Liam’s wrist. He had wanted this, had wanted for Liam to ask for the bite. He knew it would help save Liam, help his body heal, but Liam had said he didn’t want it.

“You need to hurry up or I’ll do it myself.” Laura said. Theo turned his eyes to her, burning dark crimson red.

“You touch him and I’ll kill you.” Two alphas butting heads was not the smartest choice given the situation.

“Both of you… Theo, please. I want this. I want you to bite me.” Liam said. His voice was firm, his eyes hard.

Theo nodded, his mouth closing around the pale flesh, biting down and sinking his teeth into the skin. He heard Liam gasp, his eyes flicking over to see it wasn’t from pain, but from intrigue. Theo pulled his mouth away when he was sure that the bite took, watching at how Liam’s body, littered with small scratches, was now perfectly smooth and pale, no evidence that he had been hurt.

The bite had taken immediately.

Theo smiled a little, looking into Liam’s eyes, his eyes flaring to life with their red, Liam’s reacting with a deep golden color. Theo surged forwards, bringing their mouths together, Liam grasping each side of his face, deepening the kiss. Theo was sat on the side of the bed, maneuvering Liam to straddle his lap.

Talk about a whole 180.

Theo heard someone clear their throat, heard the rustling of fabric. He pulled away from Liam briefly, seeing that Laura was still in the room.

“Can I help you?” He asked. Liam looked back at her, small smile on his face.

“Mr. Dunbar is still my patient, and you’re hindering me from checking up on him. I might have to ask you to leave the room, Mr. Raeken.” She said. Theo growled a little, Liam laughing softly.

“Can you get me some food? I’m starving.” Liam said.

Theo was up quickly, clearly taking the bait.

He didn’t realize Liam was just kidding until halfway to the cafeteria. He growled a little, still not comfortable with Laura being around his mate, his beta. He hurriedly made his way back to the room, Liam and Laura joking around, Laura showing Liam something on her phone. He leaned against the doorway, leaning against the frame. Liam looked up at him, winking at him then back at her phone, pointing at one of the pictures. Laura looked up at Theo when she was done, smiling at him.

“We were picking stuff out for your future wedding.” She winked at him, and walked out of the room.

“That wasn’t funny, Liam.” Liam giggled a little.

“It was a little funny, you can’t lie.” Liam said, and Theo shook his head a little, small smile gracing his features.

“You’re witty, Liam.” Theo said. Liam just smiled, moving over on the bed to make room for Theo.

“So how does this whole werewolf thing work? I mean, it feels badass, but I’m still not sure how to… work with it?” Liam said.

Theo got comfortable with him, pulling him against his chest. He laid Liam’s head on his chest, one hand wrapping around the back of it.

“I’ll teach you. It takes time, but I’ll teach you. But only starting tomorrow, since we can’t exactly wolf out here.” Theo said.

“Does that mean that the sex is more kinkier?” Liam asked.

Theo laughed, throwing his head back.

“Sure, if you want it to be.” Liam hummed, getting comfier against Theo.

Everything was as it should be.

\--------------------------------------------------

He was able to take Liam home the next day, Laura clearing him of all injuries. Liam changed into a loose shirt and a pair of jeans that David had brought for him from home. Theo watched him from the chair, his hands twitching, wanting to get on Liam’s body.

“When we’re home.” Liam said. Theo had told him about scents, and how he would smell a lot at once, would be overwhelmed at first.

“Fine. But I’m having my way with you.” Theo said.

Liam laughed softly, nodding, pulling on his shoes.

They both looked up when the door opened, seeing Stiles and the guy from earlier, Derek, come through the door. Theo made eye contact with Derek, Derek hovering over Stiles like a protective mother.

“Hi, Li.” Stiles said, sitting down next to him.

Liam looked over at Stiles, smile on his face.

“I’m a wolf now.”

“I heard. That’s amazing.” Stiles said sincerely, pulling Liam in for a one armed hug.

Theo watched the two interact, watched how Derek pulled Stiles away after a bit gently, holding him close to his side. He observed Stiles, finding the mating bite on the side of his throat. Ah. That’s why Derek was being possessive.

Theo looked at Liam who was blushing, shifting in his seat a bit, eyes focused on Theo’s lap. Theo looked down, seeing that Liam was staring at his hands.

He moved them a little, flexing them, Liam inhaling sharply.

“We’re going. Have a good time, Liam.” Derek said.

Liam just nodded, looking between his hand and face. Theo rose an eyebrow, and Liam waited until the door clicked shut before launching himself onto Theo’s lap. Theo smiled, grabbing his waist.

“What am I, a nun?” Liam asked. Theo looked at him confused, tilting his head.

“What?”

“Your hands, Theo.”

“Yeah, they’re on your waist.” He said. Was he not supposed to put them there?

“Make them useful.”

Oh. _Oh._

He moved his hands to Liam’s ass, squeezing it gently.

“There you go.” Liam said softly, squirming in Theo’s lap, grinding down on his crotch.

“Here? Now? What if your dad walks in?” Theo asked, questions flying out of him left and right.

“Then he sees and walks out quickly. I don’t know what it is, but I need your dick in me and I need it now.” Theo groaned.

He loved when Liam talked like that, loved that Liam needed him so much. He looked over at the door, his arm long enough to lock the door. He reached over, turning the lock and hearing it click.

Liam kissed him hard, hands grabbing at his shoulders and hair, Theo grabbing at his ass. They spent god knows how long like that, both of them eager to get their hands on one another, their senses both heightened. Liam gasped softly when his mouth met the junction between Theo’s neck and shoulder.

“You… god you smell so good… I need it…” Liam whimpered, Theo unsure of what to say. No one, not even past relationships with other supernatural’s had told him that.

Theo brought Liam closer, letting him press his face into Theo’s neck. Their previous actions stopped, Liam just breathing Theo in for as long as he needed.

Liam pulled away, looking at Theo, expression dazed.

“Smells good, huh?” He asked softly, and Liam nodded quickly, dropping quickly into a more submissive head space.

“Let me take you home, and take care of you. Just like we talked about okay?”

He had his baby to care for.


End file.
